A Bleached Vacation
by Jazzcat1231
Summary: My sister, friends, and me are sucked into the bleach world! What happens when we meet the characters? What chaos awaits? What powers will we have? Please review, it'll get better, I promise. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. To the Bleach World

**To the Bleach World!**

It was almost time for school to start and my friends, Jackie and Gabby, and I were squeezing the most out of the rest of summer vacation. We were spending a few days in South California.

"Man it's so HOT!", Gabby shouted. We were walking back to the hotel from a day of running around the beach. It was only 3:30 but my parents said we had to be back by 4. We were all exhausted and I was sure I had a sunburn that would last me for weeks. Gabby shook the rest of the sand out of her sandals and sighed. "I wish it was always this hot in North California." Gabby has long, wavy, brown hair and is 13.

"But it wouldn't snow at all then. Don't you like the snow?" I asked her.

"Hm. Yeah I guess. Don't you just hate how brittle your hair is after the beach? Do you know why it does that, Emily?" She asked, feeling her hair.

I smiled. "Yeah, its because off all the salt in the water and UV rays from the sun beating down on you. It dries out your hair and it gets all crunchy."

"Oh..." Gabby looked back at her long brown hair. "Your so smart, Emma, how do you know all that?"

"Well, actually I learned that on Lucky Star." I said. My name's Emma. I have short brown frizzy hair and green eyes. I love watching anime, drawing, and I'm 12. Gabby sighed and Jackie laughed.

"See, anime _is _useful in real life!" Jackie said happily. Jackie has short black hair and brown eyes. She's funny, likes watching anime, too, but has a tendancy to swear a lot, and is a 13 year old black belt.

We got back to the hotel at 4 and we all showered and fell asleep. My little sister, Delaney, came and woke us up at 7:30. Delaney has short blond hair and bright blue eyes. She's 9 and always hyper. We grabbed some dinner and went out to the balcony of our room to watch the sun go down. Jackie was playing cards with Delaney, Gabby was scratching the last of the sand out of her hair, and I was munching on pasta, staring absently into the sunset.

"Look everyone, the first star is out!" Delaney pointed up and said, "Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and wished and Jackie and Gabby laughed.

"C'mon you actually still do that?" Gabby asked.

"What?" I smiled

"What'd you wish for?" Jackie asked.

"I can't tell you, then it won't come true."

"You're so superstitious, Emma."

"Alright, I wished to be able to travel to any of my favorite animes," I said, laughing.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna wish for that to!" Jackie closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

Delaney giggled and Gabby sighed. "Otakus." She said.

"Yup," me and Jackie said, "and we're proud of it!", we laughed.

Later we were all in the room we were sharing, watching tv. Me and Jackie were talking about our favorite anime, Bleach.

"Who would you most like to meet?" I asked her.

"Toshiro." she answered. "Who's the scariest?"

"Mayuri." I answered right away. "Who's the coolest?"

"Ukitake."

"What? No way, it's Kisuke!"

"Ukitake."

"Kisuke!"

"Ukitake!"

"KIS-"

"Um guys..." Gabby tried to get our attention.

"_URUSAI!"_

My sister came in and said my parents told us to turn the lights off at about 11. We all climbed into our beds and turned out the lights. I heard a small "*cough* Ukitake *cough*" from Jackie and then a small yelp as my pillow planted itself in her face. As I laid back down I thought about my wish. _To bad it's impossible_ I thought.

I hadn't even fallen asleep yet when I heard a whistling noise. I opened my eyes and saw it was about midnight. There was a small light floating around in the room. Suddenly it burst into a big swirling blue portal with mist floating around it. Delaney screamed and Jackie started swearing her head off. I felt a strong wind pulling us to the portal and suddenly I was swept off the bed and fell to the floor. I was pulled into the portal and fell into a thick darkness. I screamed as I opened my eyes. I could make out Delaney falling next to me, screaming and flailing her arms around, Jackie rattling off swear word after swear word in Japanese and English as she fell, and Gabby, still fast asleep. Then everything fell still.


	2. Exploring the Bleach World

**(A/N- Hi everyone thanks so much for commenting! Here's a cookie for everyone who did :) Anyways, I won't be able to update as much as I would like to, maybe every 5 days. Sorry, but my sister is always hogging the computer now and since it's the end of the school year the teachers thought it would hilarious to pile a bunch of homework on us, so I have a huge report about John Locke due (I only chose him because it's also the name of a Lost character :P ) But for now, here's the next chapter! I don't own Bleach) **

**Exploring the Bleach World**

Jackie's POV

I felt myself waking up and thought, _What the hell was with that dream last night? It was so real._ I kept my eyes closed and listened to the birds. _Wait... birds? Aren't I'm inside? _I opened my eyes, looked around, and only one thought came to mind: _WHAT. THE. F$%#?_ I was in a park. It looked very familiar but I couldn't figure out where I saw it. Then I saw a woman jogging and called to her. I meant to say "Hey!" but it came out as "_Oi_!". I stopped and clapped a hand over my mouth. "_Are?"_ I was speaking Japanese! Then I got a good look at the woman's face, and my mouth dropped open. Her eyes were HUGE and her mouth and nose were tiny. She also looked... different, like she was drawn. She looked an anime character. Then it hit me. Emma's wish. The weird giant portal thing. "Oh. My. Freaking. GOD.", I almost screamed. I was in an anime. But which one? Once I got over the shock, I started walking, figuring I had to end up somewhere eventually. I walked through the park and reached the sidewalk. I started looking around and saw something running to me with a high pitched, "JAAACKKIIIIIEEEE!" I didn't realize it was Delaney until she tackled me in a bear hug and started blabbering. "I was so worried and scared I would find anyone what the heck just happened it looks like an anime omgI'-"

"Whoa!" I said, already exhausted by her sudden outburst. "Slow down."

"Oh. Sorry. But, which anime are we in? Did you see anyone else yet?", she asked.

"No. Not yet." I looked at her and realized she was was wearing a ladybug backpack, blue capris, sneakers, and a pink shirt. I looked down at my self and saw I was wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts. I asked Delaney, "What's in your backpack?"

She looked at me strangely and replied, "I don't know, I haven't looked yet."

"Can you give it to me? There might be some clues inside as to which anime this is." She agreed and handed it over. Inside I found a watch, water, some snack bars, and my cell phone. Then I saw what I was looking for. There was two class schedules, two sets of Bleach school uniforms, and some Soul Candy. "Ah ha! We're in Bleach! YES!" I jumped in the air and let out a squeal of delight.

"Is that a good thing?" Delaney asked.

"Hell yeah! I know everything about this place!" I bragged.

"So what should we do next?"

"Well, I can think of a few places to go" I started checking off the places in my head. Urahara's shop was a good place but I didn't know exactly where that is. Isshin was likely to take us in, so Ichigo's place was another possibility. And then Orihime would for sure be willing to let us stay, and that would probably be the first place Emma would go, given the chance that Toshiro might be there. "Let's just start walking, and the first place we find, we stay." Delaney nodded and we set off.

So... you know how in a bunch of episodes you see the Bleach crew running from one side of town to the next without so much as breaking a sweat? Yeah... HOW THE HELL DO THEY DO THAT? I swear, it's impossible. But, eventually, we found the neighborhood where everyone lives and collapsed on the side walk.

"I'm so tired." Delaney said, completely out of breath. I saw the sun start to sink and started making plans to sleep outside. Then I heard a small,

"Um, do you need any help?" I recognized the voice and gasped. We both looked up and Orihime was standing over us. _SCORE! _I thought.

"Yes, thank you so much." Delaney said, "We just moved here and are looking for a place to stay."

"Oh, well why don't you come stay at my place?" Orihime offered, just as I thought she would.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No of course not," she shook her head, "I already have some others staying over. Oh, my name's Orihime."

"Nice to meet you," I said,"I'm Jackie and this is Delaney." As we walked to her house, I couldn't help but think how jealous Emma will be when I tell her I'll be under the same roof as Toshiro.

Gabby's POV

I woke up and found saw I was in the middle of the road. My first thought was, _Uhhhhh..._ I guessed Emma was playing a prank on me. She's usually the one who always does that kid of stuff. I heard Emma calling to me, and when I turned around and saw her face, I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Her eyes took up, like, half of her head! She stood there while got over my sudden fit of laughter.

She sighed, "You done yet?" When I calmed down. she explained what was happening and it occurred to me that she wasn't wearing pj's. She had on her usual flair jeans, green T-shirt, and sneakers. I had black short shorts, a pink peace sign T-shirt, and sneakers. I also had my pink sack slung over my shoulder.

"Do you no which anime we're in?" I asked.

"No, but if we keep walking I'm sure we'll find out eventually." She replied. As we walked she kept looking around for any signs. At some point we stopped at a small intersection. There were no cars, just high white walls and a street lamp. Emma looked around like she was trying to recall something. Suddenly she looked behind us and smiled. I looked where she was looking. re was a man in a black kimono, with a sword at his side, and a HUGE afro. Then Emma shouted happily, "HEY AFRO-SAN!"

The man spun around with an annoyed expression on his face and screamed "Will you stop calling me that?" then ran away. Emma cracked up, but I just stood there, totally confused.

"So um, you no where we are now?" I asked.

"Yeah. If we go that way," she pointed around the corner, "we should end up at a place where we can spend the night." While we walked, I looked through my sack. "What're you looking for?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Just anything that might help." We stopped and emptied the pack. There were two school uniforms and schedules, a weird little red glove with a skull in blue flames on it, and our cell phones. Emma's eyes lit up at the sight of the glove. I wondered what it was used for.

"Where exactly are we-" I tried to ask but I was interrupted by a loud "IIICHIIIIGOOO-" and then a crash.

"Oh, we're here." Emma exclaimed with a smile. A man in a white lab coat flew across the pavement out of the house next to us, knocking us down, and slammed into the wall across from the house.

"You bastard! What kind of a father are you?" an angry voice screamed from inside. A very angry teenager with bright orange hair came out and glared at him. He then noticed us and said, "Oh. Uh. Hi..."

"Ichigo!" The man came up and scolded him, "You shouldn't say that to a lady! Say 'Oh are you alright?' or 'Can I help you up?'" He then turned around to us and said sweetly, "Why hello there, sorry about my son, are you alright?"

"Um... y-yeah..." I stammered.

"Ichigo," he said, "why don't you walk these two home?"

"What?" he complained

"Actually," Emma broke in,"we just moved here and we don't have a place to stay-"

"Oh perfect! You can stay here! I'm Kurosaki Isshin."

"Dad!" Ichigo practically yelped. "You can't just say that to total strangers!"

Isshin ignored him and kept waiting for our answer. I looked at Emma and she nodded. "Alright, thanks." I said

"I'm Emma and this is Gabby. We're from America."

"Nice to meet you." Isshin said and ushered us inside. I heard Ichigo sigh and wondered what the heck was up with this family.

**(Tada! Yeah I know it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it _will_ get better. The next chapter will be up in the next couple days. Until then, comment, review, have a pound of bacon, and relax! Peace out :D )**


	3. Settling in

**(A/N- glad you guys liked the last chapter, so here's the next :D I don't own Bleach.)**

* * *

><p><p>

**Settling in**

Delaney's POV

We walked into Orihime's house and took off our shoes. I looked around and wondered who else was staying here. She shouted "I'm home!" and a tall, beautiful, strawberry blond woman poked her head into the room.

"Oh, welcome back, Orihime! Who are these people?" She asked.

"This is Jackie and Delaney. They're from America and they'll be staying here for a while." Orihime turned to us "This is Rangiku. She's staying here,too."

"Nice to meet you." Rangiku said. Orihime led us to a room in the back she said we could use. It was about the size of mine, with two beds and a dresser. We put my backpack on the bed, put away some extra clothes Orihime gave us, then looked at the school schedules.

"Oh great, we have the same teacher as Orihime" Jackie said.

We went to kitchen, where Orihime was making dinner. Sort of. There was foods I've never seen before, piled on even stranger foods. I stood there gawking, but it must have been normal for Orihime, because Jackie didn't so much as blink. She kept looking around, like she expected someone else to be there.

"Just in time for dinner! Come and eat." Orihime put the last plate on the table and grinned at us. Just the thought of eating the fish piled with who knows what made my stomach churn.

Jackie whispered, "Don't worry it's better than it looks." and went to go sit at the table. She was right, it was actually really good. After we sat down, a small spiky white haired kid, maybe a little older than me came in.

"Hey." he said coolly. Jackie froze and smiled as she recognized the voice. The kid noticed us and said. "Who the hell are these people?" I was surprised that a kid his age was swearing so freely, but everyone else didn't seem to notice.

"Oh hey you're home!" Rangiku said.

"This is Jackie and Delaney. They're staying here for a bit." Orihime explained. "This is Toshiro, he stays here along with Rangiku."

"It's Hitsugaya..." Toshiro grumbled and sat down.

"So then, Toshiro, what grade are you in?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation. Jackie looked at me and shook her head. I looked at her with a confused look. A vein popped on Toshiro's head.

"What...?" He looked at me darkly and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"A-actually," Orihime said quickly, "we're all in high school."

As everyone calmed down Rangiku asked, "What about you? Do you go to school here yet?"

"Yeah, we're starting high school tomorrow." Jackie said. "We have Ochi-sensei."

Orihime and Rangiku gasped, "That's who we have!"

"Oh really? What a coincidence."

"You're old enough to be in high school, Delaney?" Orihime asked.

"Um... yeah! I'm really smart so I got to skip a few grades."

"Oh." She said, but I could tell Toshiro didn't completely believe me. After dinner we helped with the dishes, and since we all had school tomorrow, Jackie and I went to bed at about 10 (since I'm only 9, that was really still late for me). Well, that's what we planned on, anyway. I ended up staying up an extra hour listening to Jackie explain the whole anime to me. I was almost asleep, listening to Jackie talk about some strawberry and a vampire with a giant fish doll, when she yelped. "$h1t."

"What?"

"I totally forgot!" She ran over to the backpack and pulled out her phone and brought it over. "If I have my phone, Emma and Gabby probably have theirs!" She texted them and waited for the reply.

Emma's POV

Ichigo led us to a room in the house that was usually used for patients, but Karin and Yuzu had set up two beds in there for us. We thanked him and he told us to come and have some dinner after we put our stuff away. We examined the school schedule and phones.

"Looks like our phones are ok." I said, looking at my phone.

Gabby looked at the schedule. "Who's Misato Ochi?"

"She's a teacher at the high school. Why, do we have her?"

"Yeah. We have to go to high school? But we're in 7th grade!"

"Just say we skipped a few grades." I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I saw Rukia there along with everyone else, which sort of surprised me. After everyone was introduced we sat down to eat.

"Where are you two from?" Yuzu asked.

"California, America." I answered.

"Wow. Did you guys enroll in a school here yet?" Karin said.

"Yeah we're going to the high school starting tomorrow. We're in Ochi-sensei's class." Gabby said.

"Eh? That's the one we're in!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You don't look old enough to be in our class." Ichigo said

"Well we skipped a few grades." I said. "Anyway, our friend and my sister are starting tomorrow, too."

"Where are they?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not totally sure. They came separately."

"Oh. We can go together to school tomorrow then." Rukia said happily. I nodded. _It's so creepy how nice she can act sometimes... _I thought. After dinner, we helped clean up. Even though it wasn't that late, we decided to go to bed. I decided to tell Gabby about Bleach so she would be more prepared for tomorrow. I took out my iPhone and showed her the bleach wiki (who knew there was wifi here) and a few episodes. At some point I got a text, and the vibration pretty much scared me half to death. Gabby rolled her eyes at my scaredy cat-ness and took the phone.

"Oh my god it's from Jackie!" she said and I looked at it. It said-

_hey guys u ok? wer r u?_

We texted her back saying y_eah wer ok wer at ichigos wer r u?_

_at orihimes and guess whos heerrreee..._

"What does she mean?" Gabby asked, but I was to busy being the rabid fangirl that I am to hear her.

"Wait..." I muttered."Everyone knew Rukia was here... so this must be the... and that means!"

_TOSHIRO?_

_yep._

_hey it's gabby. emmas acting really weird and is sulking in the corner..._

_never mind her. U guys going to the high school 2m?_

_yeah. im guessing u guys r 2_

_yep. ill talk 2 u 2m we need 2 get some sleep_

_right tty2m_

"Hey, Emma." Gabby said, "Come on out of your emo corner we need to get some sleep." I groaned and got into my bed. _At least I can see Toshiro tomorrow at school! _I thought happily. _This is gonna be awesome!_

**(A/N- There we go! Review, comment, blah blah. Yeah. Well hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Till then, see ya :) )**


	4. School in the Bleach World

**(A/N- Thanks for the comments everyone ^^ I'm mostly using the English dub names, because I get too confused :P Also, I don't know if there's school in the end of summer in Japan, but for now I say there is, so... here's the next chapter!)**

**School in the Bleach World**

Jackie's POV

Have I ever said how much I f#*%ing much I HATE skirts? No? Well... I do... The next morning, we all walked to school together in our uniforms. Delaney was so excited, she was bouncing up and down the whole way there. I can't really blame her, the kid's still in grade school. _I hope she can survive all the physics, chemistry, math problems that take up the whole page..._ I cringed a the thought. _I'm only in freaking 7__th__ (almost 8__th__) grade! What the hell am I thinking. This is crazy... _

"WHOOOAAAHHH..." Delaney said, staring. I looked up, seeing we had arrived at the school. I have to admit, that place was huge. The middle school campus was about a fourth the size of the high school and most of the classrooms were portables. The elementary school Delaney went to was even smaller.

"It's HUGE!" She said, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Why don't you guys try to find your friends you said were also coming here." Rangiku said as she, Orihime, and Toshiro started to walk inside.

"Alright, we'll see you when class starts." I said, waving. Orihime waved back and Toshiro stuffed his hands in his pockets gloomily, making me suppress a smile.

"Where do you think they are?" Delaney asked.

"If we wait here they're bound to come eventually." I replied, staring through the entrance.

Emma's POV

I. Freaking. HATE. SKIRTS! I haven't willingly worn a skirt or dress except to fancy places since 3rd grade! Me, Gabby, Ichigo, and Rukia were walking to school the next morning. Gabby seemed fine with the skirt, but I was practically radiating hatred.

We arrived at the school and Gabby said, "How about you go inside, we'll look for our friends." Ichigo and Rukia agreed and went on ahead. Pretty soon, we saw Delaney and Jackie waving at us. We ran over and Delaney tackled me in a bear hug.

"Hey, guys!" Jackie said.

"Hey, everyone else inside?" I asked through Delaney's bear hug.

"Yeah. Come on we should go inside, the bell's gonna ring soon."

"'Kay."

Gabby's POV

We were in the hall, waiting for Ochi-sensei to bring us in. Jackie and Emma were talking about what we had found in the backpacks.

"We found some soul candy in ours." Jackie said.

"We have one of the gloves Rukia uses." Emma said. "I was thinking, since we have it, we were probably meant to use it."

"I thought that, too. That means some of us could be shinigami!"

"Hey, guys the teacher's coming!" Delaney said. Ochi-sensei opened the door and motioned us inside. We stood in front of the class, feeling really awkward, being introduced. I caught Rukia's eye and exchanged a smile. I glanced at the other girls and noticed Emma was staring at a white haired little kid. The look on her face screamed _Must... Not... Glomp..._ and I could tell she was having a lot of trouble staying where she was.

"Alright," Ochi-sensei said "why don't you four find some seats and we'll start the lesson." I sat down next to Jackie and behind a guy with big spiky red hair. Emma sat next to Delaney and behind a weird bald guy and an even weirder guy... or... girl... guy with longish black hair and... feathers? _Japan has weird hair styles..._ I though. Emma told me not to question these types of things so I shrugged it off and looked at the teacher. At lunch we all went up to the roof to eat the lunch we bought.

Jackie was talking about what to do with the glove thing. "After school today, I think we should go to one of those abandoned looking warehouse things and try it out. You know, like one of the ones Orihime and Chad used when they were training."

"Good idea." Emma said. "We can meet up where we came in." Then Orihime came up the stairs.

"Ah! Jackie, Delaney there you are. Are these your friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Emma and Gabby. They're staying at the Kurosaki Clinic." Delaney said.

"Eh? That's Ichigo's house!" Orihime exclaimed.

At that moment Ichigo came up the stairs. "What about me?" He said, "Oh, there you are, Emma and Gabby."

"Ichigo, did you know that the people staying at my house were friends with the ones at your house?"

"Really?" Ichigo looked at us.

"Um..." I said. "Yeah! Oh, we were all thinking of exploring the town after school, would you mind that?" Ichigo and Orihime shook their heads.

"Great!" I smiled. Suddenly Rukia, Chad, and Uryu bounded up the steps.

"Ichigo! Orihime! There's a huge-" Rukia broke off as she realized we were there. "Oh... Hi there." She smiled sweetly at us. "Would you mind if I borrow these two? Thanks it'll just be a sec." She dragged Ichigo down the stairs and Orihime turned and gave a quick wave before going with Uryu and Chad.

"There it is, look!" Emma had stood up and was pointing towards the town. I could see three huge monsters walking around. They were each at least 4 or 5 stories tall, with white masks and spikes around their necks and were completely black. Last night Emma told me they were called Hollows.

"Woooooahhhh..." Delaney gaped at them with her eyes wide.

"Three Menos... How the hell did they get here?" Jackie said, staring at them.

"Did Ichigo and the others go to fight those things? That's insane!" I said.

"Don't worry." Emma said, "They've fought worse. I'm sure they'll be fine." The Menos were closer now, only about a quarter of a mile away, and I could now see Ichigo's group running toward them. Ichigo and Rukia had on different clothes now, black robes, and swords. Uryu had on white clothes and a cape. Chad had a some kind of armor on his right arm. Orihime and Rukia attacked the first. Orihime touched her head, shouted something, and bright orange lights shot around the Hollow, disorienting it. It shot a bright red laser at them, but Orhime put some sort of shield around them, protecting them. Rukia ran at it and her sword transformed into a longer, white blade with a ribbon. She pointed it at the Menos and a burst of ice engulfed it. Meanwhile, Chad punched the Hollow he was fighting, sending a flash of white light around him and making it stagger. Uryu appeared in the sky next to its head and shot a volley of blue arrows at its mask. Ichigo took the third one, but all I could see of him was a huge black and red flash that ripped the Hollow clean in half. As we stared in awe, the group checked everyone for injuries. Amazingly, only Orihime and Rukia had a few bruises and scrapes. As the last Menos disintegrated they started heading back to the school. The bell was about to ring, so we scarfed down our lunch and started walking to class.

"Is that, like, normal? Do they fight those monsters everyday?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Jackie answered. "The ones they fight are usually much smaller."

Emma looked troubled. "But why were Menos here? The only other time I can remember one coming was when Uryu used that bait, and even then it wasn't supposed to happen. And now there were _three_ here."

"Do you think there's anymore?" Delaney asked, worried.

"No there shouldn't be." Jackie said as the bell rang. "Don't forget to meet up at the end of school at the entrance." She said as we walked into class.

**(A/N- Tada! Hope you liked it! New chapter coming soon. Till then comment, review,... yeah. Only two weeks until schools out! Happy Friday :P)**


	5. I Get To Punch My Sister

**(A/N- Hey peoples! It just occurred to me that I haven't directly thanked everyone who has reviewed this story, so a huge ginormous great big thank you to Matchstick800, Kori Neko Tenshi, Anashi Ikihcuk, daydreamer1008, and narutofreak10 :) You guys kept me going when I thought my story sucked, so here's cookies for all of you. Now on to the next chapter! I don't own Bleach.)**

**I Get To Punch My Sister**

Delaney's POV

After school, we walked around aimlessly for about an hour until we found a map of the town in a store window. There was a group of warehouses that seemed to be abandoned not far from where we are, so we decided to go there. Especially after seeing the Menos earlier today, that place was creepy. The floorboards creaked wherever you stepped, and you could hear the wind whistling through the unfinished roof.

Emma looked around and said,"This looks like a good spot." and took out a blue glove from her bag. "Alright, who's first?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We want to see if any of us are shinigami, like Ichigo and Rukia." Jackie explained.

"So what what's the glove for?" Gabby asked.

"I'll show you!" Emma put on the glove and smiled her evil smile. I had only seen that one other time, but I was still scared of it.

"Wait!" Jackie tried to stop her.

"This is for getting my phone taken away!" Emma yelled and punched me in the head. Gabby yelped and Jackie sighed. I flew a couple feet and sat up, feeling dizzy

"Hey, that hurt!" I said. "Are you crazy?" I tried to stand up and noticed that Gabby was staring at something on the ground in front of Emma. It was... me? I tried to make sense of it, but my brain didn't seem to work. I noticed a chain leading from it to my chest. I tried tugging on it to get it off, but it didn't do anything.

"Careful, don't pull on it." Jackie said, snapping Gabby out of the shock.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Gabby shouted at Emma.

"Relax, all I did is separate her soul from her body." She answered calmly.

"So... she's, like, DEAD?" Gabby yelled in horror.

Emma laughed, "No, not exactly."

"Then how do I get back to normal?" I asked. Emma and Jackie looked at each other cluelessly.

"Ummmmm..." Emma said, "I don't think they ever really explained that..."

"But Orihime was able to get back in her body in episode 3, right?" Jackie said.

"Yeah... but they didn't show how..." Emma and Jackie looked embarrassed. "Oh, why don't you try going over to your body and imagine your self going back. Isn't that, like, what you do for mod souls?"

"Yeah good idea!" Jackie said.

"Ok..." I walked over to my body and couldn't help thinking how weird this was. I concentrated and imagined drifting back in. When I opened my eyes I sat up and looked at my chest. No chain!

"It worked!" Emma cheered.

"Your turn!" Jackie took the glove and turned to Gabby. Thankfully, she dodged the attack, but Jackie swung around and caught her in the back. Gabby separated from her body with a yelp and did a face plant in the unfinished floor. Apparently the builders had been lazy and didn't cover up that part of the floor, so she got a mouthful of dirt. She sat up and glared daggers at Jackie for a few seconds, then stomped back to her body and tried to get back inside.

Emma's POV

"You wanna try now?" Jackie asked me. Without waiting for an answer, Jackie grabbed my arm and pulled down.

I fell to the floorboards with a grunt and looked at her, expecting a smug grin. Instead, she was looking at me with a mix of surprise, jealousy, and happiness. I looked at my clothes, fully expecting a chain, but instead I found a black Shihakusho and a Zanpakuto. I jumped up and shouted, "Yeah!" Gabby and Delaney came over and admired my new outfit.

"Do me next!" Jackie said eagerly.

She handed me the glove, but Gabby snatched it away. She put it on and screamed "Payyybaaack!" and lunged Jackie. Being a black belt, Jackie grabbed her arm, twisted it behind Gabby's back, grabbed the other, pulled it behind Gabby's head, and kicked her behind the knees, making her fall.

"Sorry. Reflexes." Jackie said.

"Yeah right!" Gabby winced.

Delaney smiled and clapped. I muttered, "Showoff." Jackie let Gabby go, but Gabby swung around and caught her in the shoulder, sending her out of her body.

"Owwwww..." She grumbled. She sat up and I saw she was also wearing a Shihakusho and a Zanpakuto. "Yes!" she shouted and pumped her fist in the air. With all that out of the way, I took out my Zanpakuto. It had a gray-blue handle, but other than that, it looked pretty normal. Jackie's had a bright orange handle.

"So what now?" Jackie asked. "Should we go look for some hollows or something?"

"I dunno." I said."I don't think we should fight hollows right now. Maybe we should just head back-" A hollow's scream interrupted me. Delaney yelped and Gabby gasped.

"That sounded close. Should we-" Jackie started, but was cut off by another roar. This time, there were two of them.

"There's three of them!" I shouted over the noise. "I can sense them, they're just outside the warehouse!"

"I can too! They seem pretty powerful, do you think-" She was caught off as a wall came crashing down. I could see three huge walls of black. Menos! My only thought was, _Craaaap, we're dead_...

**(A/N- Jackie- Oh noes! What a cliffhanger! Our brave heroes are in trouble! Will they survive...?**

**Me-... Dude -_-**

**Jackie- What? :3**

**Me- Sigh... Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**

**Jackie- How will they get out of this predicament!**

**Me- Shut up!)**


	6. Jackie Meets a Dragon

**(A/N-) Surprise! I'm early :) The day off from school yesterday gave me lots of time to work on this so, enjoy ^^ Thanks to daydreamer1008, marmar01, and narutofreak10 for commenting. I don't own Bleach.**

**Jackie Meets a Dragon**

Jackie's POV

"Aw, $h!t!" I shouted. Three Menos loomed over us. "Just like this afternoon!"

"Delaney, Gabby, run!" Emma shouted as one of the Menos roared.

"But, you guys can't possibly-"

"Don't worry about us! Just go!" Reluctantly Gabby grabbed Delaney's hand and ran. I ran over to Emma.

"What should we do? We can't possibly fight these things!"

"Well, we don't have any other choice!" Emma looked at the Menos and said, "Besides, Ichigo and the others should be here soon. And, we could learn our Zanpakuto's names during the fight."

I hesitated, weighing our chances, but finally sighed, "We're crazy..." and ran over to move our bodies out of the way. Note to self- go on a diet. My body was, like, crazy heavy. Emma's wasn't that much lighter (PLEASE don't tell her I said that!) but I managed.

"CERO!" Emma shouted and ran out of the way. Luckily it missed us, but it blew a hole in the side of the building. I tied to put together a strategy to defeat them, but nothing came to mind.

"What should we do?" Emma asked.

"How should I know? Heads!" Another Cero shot at us, just barely missing Emma's leg. We stood up, looked at each other, and charged.

Emma's POV

We looked like idiots, and I felt like one too, but what else were we supposed to do? We started hacking away at one of the Menoses legs, like Ichigo had suggested when he and Uryu had fought one. But, of course, it didn't work. It's leg swung out at me and I slammed against the wall. All I heard was Jackie screeching my name as I slipped into darkness.

I opened my eyes. I was on a beach. I smelled the salt in the air and my heart ached. I listened to the seagulls and waves. _Is this my inner world?_ I thought. It would make sense for it to be the beach. I had grown up living next to the beach. I went whenever I could. I was never that popular at my old school. Well, alright, I was a loser. I was picked on every day and only had a couple real friends. When I went to the beach I could forget all that and just have fun. No matter how much I was teased or hurt or beat up, the ocean always made me feel better. All my troubles just melted right away. Then I moved inland. I went to another school. I tried to forget my old friends, because it hurt when I thought about them. No one ever paid any attention to me, and I spent 6th grade like that. I still was a loser but at least no one teased me or beat me up anymore. Starting 7th, I didn't expect anything to change. Then I met Gabby, Jackie, and the others. I could relate to them. They made me happy. I even met some cute guys. I still go to the beach now and then, but not very often. Then I remembered. Jackie. She was in trouble! With three Menos, she might die!

"Let me out of here! I need to get back!" I screamed, starting to panic. "I need to get back to Jackie!"

"Don't worry." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw a person on a rock in the surf. A mermaid. With long wavy hair and a purple tail. Her eyes were deep and stormy gray. Her voice was like the ocean breeze. I knew who she was at once.

"Are you... my Zanpakuto?" I asked. She nodded. "Well? Can you tell me your name? Please, I need to get back to my friend! She-"

"I am fully aware of the situation." She said calmly. "However, are you sure you are ready to wield me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you have the will, the strength to go forward, even in the toughest situations?" This made me think. I never thought I had that much of will. When I watch Bleach, I was always astonished at Ichigo, who would be practically dead and still fight to protect. For some reason, I never thought I could do that. But that was before this. Now, Jackie was in trouble. She might die. And Delaney was here. If she and Goldie decided to come back, they might be killed, too. I looked up, my mind set.

"Yes." I said. My Zanpakuto spirit seemed impressed.

"Very well. I can see your new resolve in your eyes. I shall tell you my name." She said.

I was actually surprised at this. "Really? It's that easy?"

She smiled a bit at this. "Yes, but only because your friends are in danger. But, be warned. The road ahead will be hard. You must not give up hope. There will be times when your friends need you. You must be strong." I nodded. "Very well. My name is..."

Jackie's POV

"EMMA!" I screamed. I saw her hit the wall hard. I ran over and shook her. "Hey! Hey! Wake up, damn it!" She didn't open her eyes. I saw her chest rise and fall. At least she was still breathing. But she had a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. I rose slowly and turned to the Menos. _No one. Hurts. My. Friends. _I thought as I raised my Zanpakuto. There was nothing I could do, but I wasn't thinking. I ran at the Menos, screaming. I saw a Cero coming, and it just barely missed my head. But, it was close enough to knock me to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was Emma, just starting to wake up, her eyes meeting mine, widening, screaming.

It wasn't even a hard hit. I really just fell. But when I opened my eyes, I was in a dark forest. I couldn't see anything but trees, and the sky was dark. I loved the forest. I would always hike there with my dad when I was little, and it was beautiful. I loved finding new things, like seeing my first owl, or finding a spring. There was a forest behind the elementary school I visit a lot, and I love just sitting up in a tree, watching the town. One day, there was a terrible fire in the forest. I was walking in the forest one day and smelled it before I saw it. Huge, roaring flames. Heat. Smoke. I searched my head for what I should do. Stop, drop, and roll? Stay low? Get the hell out of there? That last one seemed like the best, so I turned and ran. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. When I heard the fire was out, a couple days later, I ran there as fast as I could. I reached the place where I had been before. All remaining trees had been charred. All the bushes and flowers had been burnt to a crisp. I had sunk to my knees and sobbed. (Hey, I was 10, ok?) Then I noticed the flowers. There were shoots of grass and beautiful flowers pushing up through the scorched ground. I found out later that fire will clear out a forest, but it will grow back quicker than ever before. The forest would grow back to be as beautiful as ever, but I was still afraid of fire. Ever since that day, I had even been uncomfortable around candles. Now, I walked through the forest. _This must be my inner world._ I thought. It was dark, put still had a sense of peacefulness to it. Then I remembered. The Menos! They might, like, eat Emma or something! I told myself I was overreacting, but I still panicked.

"Hey! You there? Helloooo? Come on out, damn it!" I yelled. Nothing happened. _Damn... damn it! Emma..._ I punched a tree trunk and felt tears welling up. I stomped down, and realized I smashed a flower. I felt kind of guilty and bent down to look at it.

"Hey, you." A voice said. I gasped and spun around. There was a figure, engulfed in blue flames. Of course, this should've scared the hell out of me, but I wasn't scared. As it came out from behind a tree, I could see it was a dragon. Not a big one, about 5 or 6 feet.

"Are you my Zanpakuto spirit?" I asked

"Yes. Now if you please, don't kill off the wildlife so carelessly." It said.

I sweat dropped. "Uh, y-yeah.. sure..."

"Thank you. I am sure you want to hear my name, so you can go save your friend."

"Yes, please! She's in trouble!"

"I am fully aware. But, you must be ready."

"Ready?"

"Yes. I know you are afraid of fire. You must not fear such a thing. Hold out your hand."

I did so, and a flame burst out of my palm. I yelped and stepped back.

My Zanpakuto spirit looked at me strangely. "Do not be scared of such a small thing. Fire can be a good thing."

I leveled my hand and looked at the fire. I still felt uneasy, but the small flame was warm and welcoming.

"You see? Fire can be comforting. But, it can also be powerful." The spirit pointed a finger at a tree, and it burst into flames. It burnt out, leaving a charred stump. But then, a sapling poked out of the ashes and started to grow rapidly. "Now, if you can control me, I shall give you my name. Are you ready?"

I thought about Emma, in grave danger. Gabby and Delaney, running away. And I made my decision.

"Yes. I am ready."

"Good." It smiled and looked at me closely. "My name is..."

I opened my eyes. It seemed no time had passed since I hit the ground. Emma was running towards me. I sat up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Guess what? I learned my Zanpakuto's name!"

Her eyes widened. "No way, me too!"

"Great! We might actually stand a chance!" She helped me up and we turned to the Menos.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

I held up my Zanpakuto and shouted "Growl, _Hi no Ryu_!" It glowed and lengthened into a spear with a small, curved blade that smelled like smoke.

Emma did the same and shouted "Rage, _Areta Umi_!" Hers started to glow and grew into a curved broadsword that crackled with electricity and smelled like the ocean. She looked at me and we nodded in agreement, and charged, this time, filled with new energy.

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Comment, review, and stuff like that. Thanks for reading, peace out :D )**


	7. A Close Call

**(A/N-) Thanks to everyone who commented! By the way, I was talking to my friend this morning and we saying how in, like, episode 14 when we saw a Menos it was like "OMFG! Whas that itz goona kill em!" but in the arrancar arc it was like, "Menos? B!tch, please- Bring on the hot Espada! *drool*" lol. Anywho, next chapter! I don't own Bleach.**

**A Close Call**

Gabby's POV

I turned and ran as fast as I could, dragging Delaney with me. Being 9, she was easy to drag. Which is what I did, for more than 5 blocks. I finally stopped when I bumped into something.

"Ow!" I grunted.

"Hey watch it-" I looked up into the surprised face of Ichigo. "Oh, it's you. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's... ok..." I panted.

"Are you alright?" Rukia and the kid with spiky red hair from class, Renji, I think, had followed Ichigo close behind. From the looks of it, they had been running, too.

"No!" Delaney shouted. "There's a bunch of big monsters over there and there big and scary and Emma-" I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind her she's just.. uhh..." I stopped as a huge blast from the warehouse rocked the ground.

"The Menos!" Renji muttered to Rukia.

She nodded and said, "C'mon we have to hurry." and took off.

"Where are you going?" Delaney called after them.

"The... Police! Yeah, we're gonna go tell the police about the monsters. See you later!" Rukia called back as they disappeared around the corner.

"Will they be able to help Emma and Jackie?" Delaney asked me.

"Hopefully. Maybe we should wait here." I said. As another blast rocked the street, I couldn't help but worry.

Emma's POV

"Rage, _Areta Umi_!" My Zanpakuto started to glow and grew into a curved broadsword that crackled with electricity and smelled like the ocean. I looked at Jackie, nodded, and lept at the Menos on my left. It slowly turned it's head to look at me as I ran around it. Once on the other side I held my blade out and concentrated. "_Nami Saji_!" I shouted. Water started swirling around my feet and I felt clouds forming by head, crackling with lightning. The water grew into a wave and surged around me, making the Menos stumble and lifting me up off the ground. When it regained it's balance it turned to me, I was already next to it's head. It roared and began to charge a Cero. I raised my Zanpakuto and felt it charge with lightning. I swung it down, splitting the mask right in half. The Cero fizzled out and I landed on the ground.

Jackie's POV

"Growl, _Hi no Ryu_!" My Zanpakuto glowed and lengthened into a spear with a small, curved blade that smelled like smoke. I nodded at Emma and attacked the Menos to my right. It shot a Cero and I dogged it, sliding past with inches to spare. I turned and stood up, with my spear pointed at the Menos. "_Kaen Basuto_!" I shouted. A burst a fire came from the blade, engulfing the Menos's body. It roared it rage. I focused on the fire, willing it to travel up the Hollow's body. Sure enough, the fire grew into a wave of flame, engulfing the Menos's head. As it fell it disintegrated. I turned back to Emma, who was running toward me.

"Still one left, you wanna take it?" She asked, pointing to the last Menos.

"Sure-" I started, but was cut off by a sound that made me freeze.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Aw, crap!" Emma muttered. "We can't let him see us!" She used her Zanpakuto to splash water on the ground and I sent a fireball into it, sending up a cloud of steam.

"This way!" I said, running to where I hid our bodies. Just as the steam cleared, we dove behind the rubble from the wall that had collapsed. We could see Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji looking around confused.

"I was sure there was three of them..." Rukia said, looking at her Soul Pager.

"Well, there's nothing else here." Ichigo shot back.

"What about that steam?" Renji asked. They continued to argue while me and Emma got back in our bodies. We inched away silently.

We were almost to the corner of the block when we heard Ichigo say "Hey who's that?"

_Damn it._ I thought.

"Run!" Emma hissed, and we both took off without looking back. We ran for a few blocks and ducked into an alley. Luckily, Ichigo ran right past us. Panting, we both came out and walked the other way. After a while we saw Gabby and Delaney. Delaney glomped Emma, knocking her over, and Gabby gave me a hug.

"There you are we were so worried! Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yep. Beat those suckers hard!" I said triumphantly.

"No way! Did you see Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but we ran away." Emma said, prying Delaney off her.

"Why?"

"Well, it wouldn't be that fun anymore if they didn't know." She said.

"What?" Gabby said. "Whatever. But you have to tell us everything that happened."

"Of course."

**(A/N- There we go! Comment review and stuff. Thanks for reading! By!)**


	8. Chaos in the Classroom

**(A/N)- Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter :D! By the way, **_**Areta Umi**_** means Stormy Sea, **_**Nami Saji**_** means Wave Surge, **_**Hi no Ryu**_** means Dragon of Fire, and **_**Kaen Basuto**_** means Flame Burst. I know I could've probably come up with cooler sounding names, but whatever. Here's the next chapter!)**

**Chaos in the classroom**

Delaney's POV

At school the next day, Ichigo and the others weren't acting any different around Jackie and Emma, so we figured they didn't notice it was them that attacked the Menos. Hollows kept popping up all day, and Ichigo, Rukia, and their friends kept making excuses to go run off to get rid of them. At lunch, Orihime invited us to have lunch with her group. We ate lunch on the roof, which has a great view of the city. She introduced us to Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku seemed to fight a lot. At that time, they were seeing who could eat their lunch the fastest, and Yumichika was saying how disgraceful and ugly it was.

"So, where exactly did you guys go yesterday?" Rukia asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh." Gabby said, looking a bit panicked. "We, uh... went to the... uh..."

"Park!" Emma said quickly. "Yeah, the park! It's very peaceful there!"

"I love going to the park." Orihime chirped. "But once, my friend went there and was attacked by this big scary guy and some other emo guy. Then we jumped in and-" Rangiku quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ahahahaha, sorry about her!" She said. It was slightly awkward for a second when everyone was quiet.

"Well, it's almost time for class to start, why don't we head in." Rukia said happily.

Emma's POV

In class, I couldn't understand a thing the teacher was saying. All this dang high school junk was making my head hurt. My only thought was _uuuuggghhhh..._ I was trying to think what to do, when a note landed on my desk. It read: _From Jackie. Watch this! _I looked at her and she help up a piece of paper with _Cue ball head _written on it. She folded it into a paper football and flicked it onto Ikkaku's desk. The look on his face was totally priceless. I tried not to giggle as Ikkaku looked around. Since that was one of Yachiru's nicknames for him, he figured that it was one of the other shinigami that sent him the note. He looked at Ichigo and grinned. He took some paper, scribbled _Strawberry_ on it and flicked it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at it and fumed. He scanned the room and his eyes rested on Renji. Ichigo wrote _Red pineapple_ on a piece of paper and threw it at Renji. He read it and looked around angrily. He saw Yumichika and thought he threw the paper. Renji wrote _Feather-face_ on a paper and threw that on Yumichika's desk. Yumichika opened it and turned extremely angry. He looked at Rangiku, who was twirling a strand of hair with her finger, looking innocent without meaning to. Yumichika tore off a scrap of paper from his work sheet and wrote _Those are so fake_ on it. He tossed it on Rangiku's desk, startling her. She piked it up and blushed. She furiously looked around the room and saw Toshiro. Don't ask me why she thought he did it. He was the last one that I would think would be a suspect. Anyways, she wrote _Chibi!_ on a paper and tossed it on his desk. When he got it he got it, a vein popped in his head and he would've exploded if he weren't in the middle of class. Again, don't ask me why, but he though Rukia was the one that threw it. She was doodling on her work, decorating the margins with tiny Chappies. Toshiro scribbled _Chappy is LAME_ on a piece of paper and threw it at her face. Rukia looked up and read the note. She might've been even angrier than Toshiro. She clutched the edges of he desk, trying to calm down. She looked up and spotted Ichigo. She glared at him and wrote down _Ichigo's a girl's name, Strawberry! _and nailed him in the back of the head with it. He glared at her and read it. He furiously scribbled on a paper various insults until a piece of chalk nailed him in the face. At this point, I was red with withheld laughter.

"What the-" Ichigo started.

"Writing notes, huh, Ichigo?" Ochi-sensei said. "Will you please focus on the lesson?"

"Y-yeah..." He turned around and glared at Rukia, who glared back. As Jackie and I tried our best not to laugh our brains out, the bell rang for the end of school.

"See you tomorrow then." Ochi-sensei said, waving and smiling.

Jackie's POV

We were walking home together with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Tatsuki. Everyone was still on edge from the name calling thing. Tatsuki and Orihime were the only normal ones, if you can call Orihime normal. She was chattering about the special dinner she planned to make. Chocolate pork stew with red bean paste biscuits or something like that. Tatsuki said she had to go pick something up and turned into another street. We kept walking, and soon Ichigo's shinigami badge went off. Everyone froze and looked at each other.

"What's that?" Delaney asked.

"What the.." Rukia looked at her soul pager phone thing. "There's more."

"I just remembered!" Ichigo said. "We have... to... go study!"

"Yeah!" Rangiku agreed. "Come on, we better hurry."

"You and Emma have the spare key right?" Orihime asked me. I nodded. "Great, why don't you go on ahead."

"Same to you and Delaney." Rukia told Gabby. "Yuzu and Karin should already be home."

"Sure. See you later." Gabby said as they all ran off.

As soon as they were out of sight Emma asked "More Menos?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I can sense them. They're over there. Only two this time. There are others in the direction they went." As I said that, a loud Hollow roar cut through the air.

"You should go to the other Menos." Gabby said. "Ichigo and the others won't see you."

"Great. You two stay here." Me and Emma turned and ran. She took out the glove and brought us both out out of our bodies. We hid our bodies behind a bush, where no one could find them. As we turned around the corner we saw the two Menos.

"Let's go!" Emma shouted. "Rage, _Areta Umi_!"

"Growl," I shouted, "_Hi no Ryu_!" Our Zanpakuto transformed as we each ran to a Menos. I flash stepped up to the Menos and pointed my staff at its head. "_Kaen Basuto_!" I shouted, engulfing the Menos in a ball of flame.

Next to me, Emma summoned a wave to bring her up to the Menos'es head and shot it with lightning while she cut its mask in half. She jumped down and we ran to each other as the Menos collapsed.

"That was actually pretty easy." She said, sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But still, why are so many showing up?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged.

Suddenly the ground shook with a hollow's roar. We turned and there was another Menos only about 50 feet away. We both grabbed out Zanpakuto to attack, but we saw a light behind it and heard a "_Getsuga Tensho_!" The Menos fell, with Ichigo right behind it.

"Aw crap!" Emma said.

"Again? C'mon, let's get out of here before he sees us!" I turned, trying to get out of there.

But before we had even taken three steps, I heard an "Eh!" Ichigo had spotted us and was standing there, a surprised look on his face, pointing at us.

"Damn it. Uh..." I said, "Run!" We sprinted the other way, but ran right into Rukia.

"Crap!" Emma said. She looked at me desperately, but I shrugged. We turned right, but Orihime, Rangiku, and Toshiro blocked our path. On the other side was Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji. We were surrounded. Emma and I looked at each other. _This is going to take a lot of explaining... _I thought.

**(A/N- Oh noes! We've been found out! Comment, review, blah, you know. Well, see you next chapter!)**


	9. Explanations

**(A/N- Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter! Cookies for all of you :) Summer is here! That means no more school, so I'll be able to update more often (hopefully) By the way, my birthday's coming up on the 14th, so finally I'll be 13! Here's the next chapter!)**

**Explanations**

Emma's POV

Ichigo and the others brought us to Urahara's Shop. Everyone sat at that really, really small table. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, Uryu, Gabby, Jackie, Delaney, and I crowded around the small table, waiting for Urahara to come in. Everyone was staring at us, and it felt really awkward.

"Will you people freaking stop staring!" Jackie shouted. We were mainly waiting for Urahara, who we both agreed was majorly hot and bad ass.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone-" Urahara walked in and was immediately attacked by the two rabid fangirls.

"OMIGAWD ITZ URAHARA!" I shouted, flapping my arms.

Jackie squealed, "Can I have you autograph?" Both of us chattered and jumped up and down.

"Hey!" Gabby yelled at us. She gave us one of her looks. "Get off him, guys we need to get this over with."

We reluctantly sat down. Urahara sat down, too. "Right. This is Emma, Jackie, Gabby, and Delaney, right?" We nodded. "I see. Where to start..."

"How about, what squad are you two from?" Ichigo asked us.

"10!"

"11!" Everyone was silent and I realized that the squad 10 captain and lieutenant were there, as well as some of the highest ranking 11th squad members.

"Uh...13!" I said. We both could agree on that. Then I remembered Rukia's in squad 13.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Um..." Jackie and I looked at each other. I sighed, "We-we're not in a squad."

"But you're shinigami aren't you?" Rukia said.

"Kind... of?"

"What do you mean?" Uryu snapped. "You're not making this any easier."

"Well..."

"We're not exactly from this... world." Gabby said. Me and Jackie both tried to cover her mouth, but she waved us away.

"Not from..." Ichigo looked confused.

"What?" Toshiro said. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Well... yes...?" I said.

"Please." He said. "That's ridiculous!"

"Alright." I said. I cleared my throat. "Your name is Toshiro Hitsugya. You are the captain of squad 10 of the Gotei 13, with your lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. You are friends with Momo Hinamori, who by now is most likely in a... never mind. Your Zanpakuto release command is Reign Overthe Frozen Heavens_, Hyorinmaru._" He looked a bit shocked. I looked at Jackie and she scanned the rest of the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" She said, pointing at him. "Son of Isshin Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, Visard, and a human. Your mom, Masaki Kurosaki was killed June 17th by Grand Fisher. Your Zanpakuto is Zangetsu." Ichigo stared at us.

"How..." He said. "Th-that doesn't prove anything! Lots of people could've told you that."

Jackie looked at Yumichika and smiled. "*Cough*Ruri'iro Kujaku*cough*" She fake coughed.

Yumichika's eyes widened and everyone looked at him. "H-how?" He stammered.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked.

"Th-they're right." Yumichika said.

"Right?" Rangiku asked. "Where exactly are you from?"

"We told you." I said. "California, United States. But..."

"We're from another..." Jackie looked at me.

"Reality?" Gabby offered.

"Dimension?" Delaney put in.

"Yeah. World, dimension, reality, whatever." I said. Everyone starred at us even more.

"So... you're aliens?" Orihime asked.

"I don't think that's exactly right, Orihime." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Then how do you know so much about us?" Ichigo demanded.

"You don't need to know that!" Jackie said.

Delaney said, "In our world, this world is an anime called Bleach."

"Hey!" I said. "You can't just tell them that!"

"Anime?" Rukia asked.

I sighed, "Yeah. Jackie and I watch it almost everyday. It's actually really popular."

"You expect us to believe that?" Renji said.

"No trust me, they're right." Yumichika said.

"Well I don't buy it." He said. "Prove it to me."

"Bad idea." Jackie said.

I smiled evilly. "Alright." I looked at Renji and said "Renji let Mayuri-"

"Wait!" Renji said.

"Renji let Mayuri change Zabimaru's gender!" I shouted.

"Now he's a shman!" Jackie shouted along with me.

Ikkaku and Ichigo cracked up. Renji went white and just sat there.

"You did... WHAT?" Rukia asked.

"And you _trusted_ Mayuri?" Uryu asked.

"Well... um... that is..." Renji stammered.

When Ichigo and Ikkaku calmed down Urahara said, "You do know a lot, but it's still not enough. If it is an anime, you should be able to tell us what's happened so far."

"Easy." Jackie said. "Since all these shinigami are here, Aizen's probably already betrayed the Soul Society. And the Bounts have been defeated."

"Thank god." I put in. "Worst filler EVER."

"So this must be the Arrancar Arc."

"Has Ulquiora and Grimmjow shown up yet?" I asked quickly.

"Or Stark?" At this point everyone was looking surprised. Everyone was silent for a minute as it finished sinking in

"So it's true..." Rangiku said.

"Then how did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"We were all sucked into this portal thing and woke up here." Gabby said.

"Do you know how to get back?" Urahara asked.

To be honest, I hadn't thought about that. I felt kind of guilty.

"No. Not really. But I think we came here to help with something, and once that's over, we can go back." I said.

"I see." Urahara said. "That brings me to the next topic. As you all know, Menos have been popping up at an abnormal rate for the past few days. We have found out that Aizen is planning an attack on the Seireitei soon. The Menos are here to either distract us or have slipped out of Hueco Mundo as Aizen prepares Gargantas. We expect the attack to start tomorrow."

"Attack?" Ichigo asked.

"Have you notified the Soul Society yet?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course." Urahara answered. "All of you, meet here tomorrow and we will go to the Soul Society. Oh, and Emma, Jackie, Gabby, and Delaney, you must not tell anyone anything about what happens in the plot."

"Why?" Delaney asked.

"When people know the future they-"

"Try to change it and eventually they screw it up." I said.

"Yeah we've heard that one before." Jackie said.

"Oh. Great." Urahara said.

"Kisuke!" Someone called. Yoruichi came in. "We need to get going."

"Alright. See you all tomorrow." He said with a little wave as he left the room.

"An attack on the Soul Society?" Rukia said.

"Aizen's coming back, huh..." Rangiku said, probably thinking that Gin will be with him.

"Screw the attack," Jackie whispered to me. "We get to go to the Soul Society!"

"This'll be so. Much. Fun!" I whispered back.

**(A/N- Jackie- Soul Society! F%#* YEAH!**

**Me- I know right! Everyone, be sure to read the next chapter, review, and comment please and thanks for reading! See ya.**

**Jackie- *In the background* Soul Society! Wooohooo!)**


	10. Soul Society? F Yeah!

**(A/N- ) Thanks for commenting on the last chapter, everyone! It's my birthday tomorrow! I'll finally be 13! By the way, I don't know if Urahara's Senkaimon can go directly to the Seireitei's, but whatever. Enjoy :) )**

**Soul Society? F Yeah!**

Delaney's POV

The next day we all met at Urahara's shop. We were led us underground to a huge cavern thing.

"Woaaahhh..." I stared at the huge space, my eyes wide.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Urahara said. "Now, I have prepared a special Senkaimon for Delaney and Gabby. The rest of you may go through the regular way."

"We'll go with Delaney and Gabby." Emma said. Urahara nodded and turned to Renji.

"Alright," Renji said and took out his Zanpakuto. He thrust it into the air, and half of it disappeared.

"Unlock." He said. He turned it and the air swirled around it. Suddenly a door appeared with another round door behind it. They both opened and a bunch of black butterflies flew out.

"Good luck everyone." Urahara said, and they all dashed inside.

"What about us?" Gabby asked.

"For you, we have to use a Reishihenkanki." Urahara explained, and gestured to a big rectangular portal-type-thingy. "It allows humans to go tho the Soul Society in their present form."

"Wait." I said. "Why do we have to go? It's not like we can do anything."

"You can't just stay here, though." Emma said. "Plus, the Soul Society will be fun!"

"Yeah." Jackie agreed. "Besides, considering the amount of Reishi you two have, what if Don Kanonji finds you?" I didn't know who that was, but by the looks on their faces, I really didn't want to meet him.

"Very well," Urahara said, "I wish good luck to all of you. The invasion will start soon so please hurry." He knelt down next to the Senkaimon and spoke an incantation. A light came from inside it and filled up the empty space. He motioned for us to go, and we all ran in.

We came out into a long, dark passage way and started running. That place was just plain creepy. It was really dark and spooky and... like... purple!

"At least it looks like they restrained the restrictive current." Jackie said.

"What's the restrictive current?" I asked.

"Basically," Emma said, "the walls are usually moving and all goopy. They try to trap you and you'd be stuck here forever."

My eyes went wide and I suddenly felt scarred.

"B-but they're not anymore, right?" Gabby asked.

"No." Jackie said.

Suddenly we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It started growing and turned into a doorway shape. We stepped out into the bright sunlight and saw everyone else waiting for us.

"Ah, there they are!" Orihime said.

"Hey!" Jackie called.

"The invasion shouldn't start for another hour or so." Ichigo said. "What should we do?"

"I wanted to visit Yachiru." Orihime said.

"We all need to get back to our squads before the fighting starts." Ikkaku said.

"I need to report to my captain." Rukia said. "And my brother."

"I'll come with you." Renji said.

"What should we do?" Jackie asked Emma.

"We'll go with Rukia and Renji!" Emma said quickly. Then she whispered to Jackie, "That way we can visit both Byakuya and Ukitake."

"Oh, good idea." Jackie replied.

"What about me and Gabby?" I asked.

"How about you go with Orihime. You'll have a lot of fun with Yachiru." Emma said.

"Alright." Gabby said, and everyone split up.

Emma's POV

Our first stop was Byakuya. The squad 6 barracks had all those pretty trees and naturey stuff in the garden thing you always see outside of Byakuya's office. As we approached the office, Jackie and I got really anxious. When the door opened, we saw he was doing paperwork, as usual.

"Excuse me-" Renji started.

"EZ BYAKUYA!" Jackie screamed.

"OMGZ!" I screamed. We would've glomped him, but Rukia held us back.

Byakuya's face remained expressionless and he turned back to Renji.

"I LOVE YOU BYA-KUN!" I screamed. Rukia covered my mouth and dragged us outside.

She shut the door and turned to us. We remained silent until Renji opened the door again. We tried to run back in, but Rukia gave us a sharp "Stay!" and we stopped. We managed to peek around the door for a few seconds and bask in the glorieness of the squad 6 captain until Renji pulled us back.

C'mon!~" Jackie whined.

"Just for a bit! We won't bother him!"

"Yeah right." Renji said as Rukia walked out.

"Now I just have to report to my captain." She said.

"Yay Ukitake!" Jackie said.

"Let's get this over with." Renji sighed.

We found Ukitake drinking tea with Shunsui by the pond in the squad 13 barracks. Naturally, the first thing we did was go all fangirl over them.

"UKITAKE AND SHUNSUI!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE AWESOME!" Jackie screamed.

"Oh... um..." Ukitake said. "Thank you..."

"Sorry about them, sir." Rukia said quickly. "They're really big fans of yours."

"So I gathered." Shunsui said, setting down his cup.

"Why, hello, Rukia." Ukitake said. "It's nice to see you."

"Likewise." Rukia said back. "We're here to help with the upcoming invasion."

"Oh, good. We can use all the help we can get."

"Would you like some tea?" Shunsui asked.

"YES!" Jackie and I said.

Shunsui poured us some tea and motioned for us to sit down. Rukia and Renji did as well.

"What are your names?" Ukitake asked Jackie and me.

"I-I'm Emma." I said.

"And I'm Jackie." Jackie said.

"Ah. Nice to meet you." He said. "What squad are you from?"

"Um..." We looked at each other. Luckily, Nanao ran over.

"Captain!" Nanao called.

"Ah, hello my lovely Nanao-chan~. Come to join us?" Shunsui asked.

Nanao sighed, "No, sir. But you must hurry, the invasion's about to-"

Just as she said that, there was a loud noise as a huge Garganta opened up in the sky.

Gabby's POV

We followed Orihime, Yumichika, and Ikkaku to the squad 11 barracks.

"So who's Yachiru?" Delaney asked.

"She's the lieutenant of squad 11." Orihime answered.

"Ah. Emma said I'll have a lot of fun with her." Delaney said.

"Tch." Ikkaku said. "Yeah right. She's a little devil."

"You shouldn't say that about her." Yumichika said. "She could be right behind us for all we know-"

Just as he said that, a small pink and black blur flew through the air and latched on to Ikkaku's head.

"Baldy! You're back!" It was a little girl with bright pink hair.

"Ya-Yachiru!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Ah! Hey, Jiggles! Hey, Feather-face!" Yachiru said, waving. Then she saw us. "Eh? Who're you?"

"I'm Gabby, and this is Delaney." I said. "You're Yachiru, right?"

She nodded. "C'mon! Kenny said everyone has to come quick!" she said and ran off.

"Wait!" Orihime called after her. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other, worried.

The 11th squad barracks had a bunch of tough scary looking men around in it. Emma had warned me that this squad was mainly about fighting, so I guess that's to be expected.

"Captain Zaraki?" Yumichika called as we entered a room. The man standing in the room was the biggest man I had ever seen. He was tall, like 7 feet, and muscular. He had spiked hair with bells on the ends and an eye patch. Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Zaraki turned to us. "So you're finally here. Took you long enough. Anyway, the invasion should start any minute, you guys ready?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded.

"Good. Who are they?" He pointed at us.

Delaney was too frightened by the man to do anything so I said, "I'm Gabby and this is Delaney. We're from the world of the living."

"Then why the hell are you here?" He asked. But before we could answer, there was a loud noise outside. I looked out the window and saw the sky split and a giant hole opened up.

"It's started!" Ikkaku said.

"Great, I've been looking forward to the fighting." Zaraki said.

**(A/N- And the invasion begins! Be sure to comment and review. Happy Summer!)**


	11. The Invasion Begins!

**(A/N- ) Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter :) I don't own Bleach.**

**The Invasion Begins!**

Jackie's POV

As the Garganta opened I could see what looked like hundreds of Hollows. In the front were the Espada. I could see Ulquiora, Grimmjow, Stark, Yammy, and Nnoitra. Behind them were other Arrancars, most likely Fraccion, Numeros, and whatnot. Luckily Aizen, Gin, and Tosen weren't there.

"It's started already!" I said.

"Let's go!" Ukitake said, and he, Shunsui, and Nanao ran off.

"You two should go find Gabby and Delaney." Rukia said.

"Y-Yeah." Emma said.

Renji and Rukia flash stepped toward the Arrancars and Emma and I took off towards the 11th squad. As we went, the Hollows started pouring out. Most of the shinigami in the Seireitei were heading to them. I knew regular shinigami would have a tough time defeating an Arrancar, but at least they would keep the hollows at bay.

"There!" Emma shouted. I saw Gabby and Delaney following Orihime out of the barracks.

"Hey!" I called to them.

"There you are!" Gabby said.

"Come on!" Orihime exclaimed, "We need to go help!"

_Like you ever actually fight..._ I thought, but I said "Alright. Let's go." and we ran off to the fight.

When we got to the first hollow wave we hacked through them with a mix of Shun Shun Rikka and Zanpakuto. There were more Hollows there than I had ever seen. Luckily, they were all regular low level ones, and the other Shinigami were having no trouble. Orihime went to go help heal some injured fighters, and we continued to hack through Hollows.

"Heads!" Emma warned, and I slashed down a Hollow that was creeping up behind me.

"C'mon, over here." I hid behind a broken down wall and the others joined me.

"What is it?" Gabby asked.

"I think you and Delaney should go hide somewhere. All you've been doing is running, and you don't have to go any further." I said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Emma said. "Tell you what, find the 4th squad and ask if you can help."

"You sure?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, now go!" I said.

"Be careful!" Delaney said and they ran off.

"Now what?" I asked. "Should we go back to fighting?"

Emma paused. "Well... Ulquiora, Grimmjow, and Stark are here, and I think the other Shinigami can handle this."

"Yes! Let's go look for them!" I cheered.

Emma smiled and nodded.

We went further past the Hollows, jumping over the buildings and ducking through allies. The Hollows got bigger and stronger and the destruction grew as we went farther. We started seeing the Arrancars and Lieutenants battling.

"They're probably fighting a captain or Ichigo." Emma said as we ran.

"Right."

We ran into an open space, and I was almost flattened by a Cero. Emma pulled me back just in time.

"Th-thanks..." I stammered.

"Sure." She said.

We looked over to where the Cero had came from, and sure enough, Grimmjow stood there, looking smug and cool as always.

"There he is!" Emma squealed.

"C'mon." I pulled her behind a bush before she could get herself killed. "Wow..." I said staring at him. A couple of terrified Shinigami stood a bit away from us, staring at Grimmjow. One took a lot of the Cero and his arm was badly hurt. Of course, we were too busy looking at Grimmjow to care.

"You there!" A voice said behind the injured Shinigami.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Looks like someone's here to fight him." I answered. "I can't place the voice."

A man stepped into view. It was... that guy... the one with the funny mustache... The lieutenant of squad 1! That.. guy... what's-his-face...

"Ah! It's... him!" I said.

"Yeah, um..." Emma said.

"Damn it... What's his name again?" I asked.

"Aw, man... I can't believe I forgot!" She said.

I can't blame her. You try thinking of his name. I guess he was never that important looking, so I never really remembered him.

"You two!" He said, and we froze. "Leave this place and hide!"

"Ah!" Emma said. She jumped up and pointed her finger at him. "Chijoro Sazibike!" She yelled triumphantly.

He glared at her. "Chojiro Sasakibe.." He said slowly.

Emma froze, embarrassed. "Oh..."

I laughed at her until another Cero rocked the ground, this time from another direction, and we got out of there.

"Fail." She said.

"It's ok. Let's find some other Espada." I said.

We ran around for roughly 10 minuted, which was pretty boring. But eventually we found what we were looking for. Hiding behind a fallen wall, we observed a fight between Toshiro and Byakuya, and Ulquiorra Cifer.

"EZ ULQUI-KUN!" Emma squealed. I think I forgot to mention, but Emma is a HUGE Ulquiorra fangirl. "Waahhh~! I can't believe it! Toshiro, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra all in the same place!"

Toshiro and Byakuya were doing some damage to Ulquiora, and it looked like they might win.

"C'mon, let's go find someone else." I said.

"No way!" Emma said. "In a minute, ok? This is so awesome!" I tried to drag her away before she drooled all over the floor but she was fixed firmly in place. I sighed and sat down. Suddenly, a burst of sakura petals came within two feet of our faces. We yelped and fell back.

"Let's at least hide somewhere where we won't get killed!" I said. Emma nodded and we went around to the other side of the fight. We went into a different ally and that's when we saw them. Two Arrancars. The guy had short, spiky, yellow hair and a scar over his eye. He wore a jacket like Grimmjow's, but this one had the sleeves ripped off, that showed his muscular form and hollow hole in his chest. His hollow mask was a sharp toothed lower jaw bone.

The other was a girl. She had short, pale sea green hair that looked like Rukia's, with her bangs covering her right eye. Her hollow mask was two fish fins on the sides of her head. She wore a regular Arrancar uniform with long bell bottom sleeves. The uniform was opened enough to see the hollow hole just above her chest.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Well, well." The male Arrancar said. "What's this?"

Emma and I grabbed the handles of our Zanpakuto, ready to fight.

"So soon?" He said, and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Very well. I'll enjoy this. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." He reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Wait a minute." The other Arrancar said. She had a quiet but strong voice .

"What?" He said, obviously annoyed.

"You can't just charge in to every battle. How-"

"Shut up." He snapped, and drew his Zanpakuto and attacked us.

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Review and comment please and thanks!)**


	12. I Am Attacked By A Flying Fish

**(A/N- ) Thanks for commenting on the last chapter everyone! I don't own Bleach.**

**I Am Attacked By A Flying Fish**

Gabby's POV

We wandered the Seireitei for a while, looking for the 4th squad. There was no one around we could ask, and there were hollows everywhere. As we turned a corner we almost ran into a bunch of shinigami attending to other wounded fighters. Some had strange green backpacks. Helping some of them bandage a man's arm was Orihime.

"Orihime!" I called.

She turned, surprised. "Gabby! Delaney! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Emma and Jackie told us to help the 4th squad, but we can't find it." I said.

"Oh, Ichigo told me the same thing." She pouted. "Come with me, you can help us." She led us to a boy with one of the green backpacks. "This is Hanataro. He's part of the 4th squad."

At his name, Hanataro turned. "Ah, hello."

"Hanataro, this is Gabby and Delaney. They came here with me and want to help."

"Great!" He said. "We received word that more Arrancars are coming in, so we-"

He was interrupted by an explosion that blew out a wall next to us. A man was standing on the other side of the wall. He was very tall and had and eye patch. He reminded me of Zaraki, but his guy as wearing white clothes.

"Is that an Arrancar?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hanataro said.

Delaney pointed and laughed at him. "He's wearing a spoon!"

And he was. On the back of his head was a white... spoon... thing.

"Who cares!" I shouted "He's still going to kill us!" I grabbed Delaney and ran away with the others.

Emma's POV

Jackie managed to block the Arrancar's attack but it pushed her back a few feet. He jumped back, ready to attack again.

"I guess I don't have a choice." The other said and drew her Zanpakuto. I turned, ready to defend and she flew at me, slashing from every angle. She jumped to the side and I aimed a slash at her side. She blocked it almost effortlessly. "Do not try to fight me. You will die." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Don't be so cocky. Do you know how many Arrancars have been all 'I'm gonna beat you down so hard!' and then get killed in like three minutes?" I said.

"At least you have confidence." She said, giving me a blank stare. "I am Maria Rios, 29th Arrancar in Aizen-sama's army."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma. Now, shall we get on with this? Rage, _Areta Umi_!" I said and my Zanpakuto transformed. Dark clouds gathered above my head and water started swirling at my feet. I charged at her and slashed. She dogged, but I managed to cut her arm. She held her wound, her expression not changing.

"I see." She said. "I guess I need to get serious, then." She held her Zanpakuto out and said "Summon, _Oceano_." Steam and water exploded from the sword and swirled around her. When it cleared I could see her Resurreccion. Her light sea green hair had grown longer. Her hollow mask, two fins on the sides of her head, had grown bigger. Her clothes were now a long, white strapless dress, with the lower half shaped like a fish tail. Tight bracelets on her arms gave the appearance of fish fins. In her hand she held a golden trident. She gripped it in both hands and pointed at me. "_Pez Espada_." She said, and a burst of water came out of the tip of her trident.

As it came at me I thought, _Pez Espada? I know pez means fish in Spanish, and Espada means... Crap!_ I ducked just in time as a swordfish sailed over my head, just missing me. _… means sword..._ The water turned, carrying the swordfish with it. It headed straight for me and I parried it's sharp nose (It's a nose, right?) with my Zanpakuto. "_Inazuma Senko_!" I said, and a ball of lightning came from the tip of my sword into the water, electrocuting the fish, and the entire thing turned to mist which dissipated into the air. I turned to her and attacked, my Zanpakuto still crackling with lightning.

Jackie's POV

I blocked the Arrancar's attack, but it pushed me back. He jumped back and aimed for my side. I blocked and jumped over him. "Growl, _Hi no Ryu_." I said. My Zanpakuto transformed and I slashed at him. Just in time, he blocked my attack, but I managed to push him back. He jumped back and grinned.

"I might as well introduce myself." He said. "I am Armando Soto, 32nd Arrancar."

"I thought Arrancar didn't like to give their names out to people who they would just end up killing." I said.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked.

"Um... No... where. Look can we just start the damn fight already?"

"First tell me your name."

I sighed. "I'm Jackie. Just Jackie. Now please, can we start the freakin fight?"

"Feisty aren't you?" He grinned.

"Eh?" I sweat dropped. "What'd you mean by that?" I asked. Suddenly a thought came to me. I looked at his clothes, hair, and mask remains. "Ah!" I said. "That's who you remind me of!"

"What?" He asked.

"Other than the hair, and the mask's a little different, you look a lot like Grimmjow!" I said.

"Grimmjow?" He said. "I hate that son of a-"

"Emma probably tried to model you after him when she was writing this chapter..." I said, completely ignoring him.

"What the hell are you-"

"But I'm not supposed to talk about that kind of stuff, am I?"

"Would you just... Whatever." Suddenly he came at me, Zanpakuto ready. I gripped my spear in both hands and knocked his sword to the side. I saw a opening and kicked him in the face. He pushed me back and came at me again. I pointed my blade at him and felt it heat up. A ball of flame shot towards him, hitting his arm.

"You little..." He growled. "Fine. You asked for it. Crush, _Cocodrilo_." His Zanpakuto disintegrated, and yellow Reishi surrounded him. I shielded my eyes from the intense light. When it died down I could see his Resurrection form. His mask had broken apart and now covered his arms in a sort of scaly armor. The armor also covered him from the waist down. His hands and feet ended in claws and he had a reptilian tail. He grinned at me showing his sharp teeth.

"Yup," I said. "Just like Grimmjow."

"What'd you say you little-"

*Turns to Emma* "You should be more careful with this stuff. Isn't it copyrighted or something?"

**(I said I didn't own Bleach, right?)**

"But still-"

**(Just get on with it, I need to get this chapter up today.)**

"Fine." I turned to Armando and raised my staff. "_Kaen Basuto_!" I shouted, calling forth a plume of fire. I taped it on the ground and a ring of fire grew around me. "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's do this thing!"

He growled and said "Very well." He charged at me, going faster than I had expected. He jumped up over the fire and came down ready to slash me with his claws. I jumped back and brought my blade down on his head. He blocked it with his hand and used his other to try and stab me in the stomach. I jumped over his hand and used it as a spring board. Holding onto my Zanpakuto, I flew through the air and pushed off his face. I landed on the ground and started to turn, but he was already right next to me. He brought his hand down and slashed my arm with his claws. I winced and jumped back, holding my wound. _He's pretty strong,_ I thought. _Hopefully Emma's doing better than I am..._

**(A/N- Thanks for reading! Rate, comment, read again, whatever. See you next chapter!)**


	13. The Conclusion To Emma's Fight

**(Thank you sooo much to Aino-Rekishi, partner IN crime XD, and narutofreak10 for commenting on the last chapter! You guys make me happy :) Ok, next chapter is here! I don't own Bleach)**

**One More Reason I Shouldn't Have Seen Jaws And The Conclusion To Emma's Fight**

Emma's POV

Thanks to Jackie for worrying about me, but I doubt I was doing much better. At that moment I was trying to defend myself from a huge flying shark. One thing about me- I am deathly afraid of sharks. Partly because I watched Jaws when I was little. So of course, I would meet a giant, flying shark intent on ripping me to shreds. It rode on a wave that the female Arrancar, Maria was controlling with her trident. It came toward me quickly and each time I tried to hit it with lightning, it would duck or jump over it with ease. It had bitten my leg, but it wasn't too serious so I didn't think much of it. The shark retreated a few feet then shot back, low to the ground. I raised my Zanpakuto ready to defend, and at the last moment it shot up at my face. I ducked and raised my Zanpakuto. "_Nami Saji_!" I said, and a wave came up from behind me, knocking the shark somewhere into the Seireitei. I turned to Maria and attacked. Huge waves came from me and crashed into the Arrancar. She jumped out of the way at the last minute and pointed her trident at me.

"_Barracuda_." She said, and another burst of water came out of the trident. Out of the water came a barracuda, coming toward me really fast. I jumped back, ready to attack the fish. As it came closer, I stepped to the side and slashed up. The fish went up, flying out of the water. It fell to the ground behind me. I turned to make sure it was dead, and suddenly something rammed into my arm. I fell to the ground, holding my shoulder. I looked up and saw the shark circling above me. My shoulder started to sting and the clothing around it went red. The water the barracuda was swimming in flew over to it, scooping it back up. It swam around in the water and saw me. And he looked ticked.

_Dang it..._ I thought. Now I had to deal with a shark _and_ a barracuda. I knew how to take out a shark but a barracuda was different. I decided to deal with whichever one attacked first. So, naturally, they both attacked at the same time. I ducked and they both missed me by inches. The shark turned around, but the barracuda wasn't so lucky and flew out of his water again. _Great._ I thought _Just a shark. Ok... during a shark attack you're supposed to..._ The shark kept coming at me, trying to get an opening. I noticed that it always kept low to the ground then would come up sharply. _That's right! Sharks attack from bellow. If I can stay like this..._ My throbbing shoulder interrupted my thoughts. It was worse than I thought, and I had left a trail of blood all over the ground. I winced, sinking to one knee. I also noticed my led was bleeding worse than I thought as well. I can't handle blood very well, and seeing myself bleeding that much made me woozy.

"_Stay calm."_ A voice said.

"What?" I said.

"_Think. What should you do?_"

"Who..." I started, but my wounds started to throb. "_Areta Umi_?"

"_Yes_" The voice said, now recognizable. "_You can get out of this. Do not think about your wounds focus on beating your opponent._"

"R-right." The shark came after me again, still keeping low to the ground. _In a shark attack... aim for the eyes, nose, and gills!_ I thought. This time when the shark shot up, I was ready. I brought the hilt of my Zanpakuto down on its snout and it roared and threw back its head. I quickly did the same to its gills and brought the blade down on its head. The shark and the water disintegrated, disappearing into the air. I heard water splashing behind me and just in time blocked the incoming barracuda without even turning around. "Got ya!" I smiled and turned, slashing the fish in half. It, too disintegrated into the air. I turned to Marie, ready to attack. I saw she was sweating and panting. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Getting tired?"

She glared at me. "None of your business."

"I see. Every fish you summon takes up some of you Reishi."

"Shut up. You're not looking too good yourself."

She was right. My shoulder and leg were bleeding pretty badly.

"Let's end this with the next attack." She said, raising her trident.

"Fine by me." I said.

She put both her hands on the trident and concentrated. "_Pira ñas_." She said and a huge burst of water came from the trident. This one was bigger than the others and was bubblier. I realized that it wasn't really bubbles, but piranhas, and lots of them. I stepped back. I couldn't just block them all, and if I jumped or ducked they could easily jump out.

_Remember._ I thought, _Stay calm._ I raised my Zanpakuto, this time placing it horizontally in front of me, with one hand at the tip of the blade. I felt the wind bend around me, bringing the storm clouds with it. I felt the cold currents and warm currents, starting to swirl. "_Saikuron..._" The winds started to move faster, picking up water and storm clouds. "_... no Kaze_!" Winds whipped up the water, swirling it up some twenty feet in the air. I spread my arms and two cyclones appeared, heading toward the school of piranhas that were snapping their jaws, anxious for the taste of flesh. The two cyclones swirled around the water that held the fish, slowly sucking them up. As they swirled around and around I pointed my Zanpakuto at Maria. The cyclones sped forward and pulled up abruptly, causing the fish inside to fly out at the Arrancar. For the first time, her face showed expression. Surprise and disbelief flashed across her face, along with some fear. She raised her trident and slashed across the fish, and a wave washed them to the side. She turned back to me, but was met with the blade of my Zanpakuto.

**(A/N- And that concludes chapter 13. Thanks for reading. Please review. Happy Summer :D!)**


	14. The End Of Jackie's Battle

**(A/N- Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! To BleachIsMyLover- Yes, Dewwa, I am 13, in fact I just turned 13 two weeks ago. Thanks soooo much :) **narutofreak10**- Thanks! Well here's the next chapter, so tell me what you think ^^ **partner IN crime XD**- lol I can't tell you how many times I've done that before XD Here's the next chapter! I don't own Bleach.)**

**Human Torches And Crocodiles, The End Of Jackie's Battle**

Jackie's POV

Now you might find this hard to believe, but it's hard fighting a seven foot half crocodile man thing. We fought in the circle of fire, so we had limited space to dodge and what not. I spent most of the time dodging Armando's attacks instead of actually trying to hit him back. He tried to punch me in the face, but I side stepped and delivered a plume of fire into his face. He swatted it aside with his armored hand and I tried kicking his legs out from under him. He jumped back and I stood back up. It continued like this for quite while. I finally got an opening and tried stabbing him in the back with my spear. He used his tail to deflect it and lashed back at me. I rolled away, coming very close to the fire.

"C'mon!" I said, standing up. "That's just not fair!"

"Huh?" Armando said.

"You have a freaking tail! I don't have anything like that!"

"Ah, shut up."

I aimed for him again, this time on the shoulder. He brought up his hand to block it but I spun my staff around and got him in the other shoulder. To my surprise, he started to bleed. He jumped back and held his wound. With a Hierro, he shouldn't have been cut that badly, but his cut was nearly bad as mine.

"I see." I said. "Since you have that hard armor, your Hierro isn't as powerful as other Arrancars."

Armando spat. "So? I can still beat you as easily as anyone else!"

"Challenge accepted." I said, and sped toward him. This time I knew where to aim, but he knew where I would hit him, too. I tried stabbing him in the stomach, but he kept blocking my attacks. I slashed down and he caught the blade with his armored hand. Luckily, his white armor had started to become black and brown from my fire and attacks, but he knocked it to the side and used his other arm to scratch me across the face. I leaned back, but his claws caught me in the forehead, opening a gash above my eye. I back flipped away, my foot kicking him upside the head. I landed in the middle of the circle of fire, ready to attack again. As I stood up, I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. _Did he jump out?_ I thought. I looked up at the sky. Seeing how high up the flames were, I doubt it. The circle's pretty thick, too, he couldn't have jumped out. Still looking up, I suddenly felt someone behind me.

"You know..." Armando whispered.

I gasped and slashed behind me, but I didn't hit anything. _What?_

"...crocodiles can be pretty fast when they want to." He said, again right next to me. I turned, sure I was going to catch him this time. I caught sight of him for just a second before he planted both feet on my stomach, kicking me out of the ring of fire. As I flew through the air, my only thought was, _Oh $h!t Oh $h!t Oh $h!t Oh $h!t Oh SH- _I hit the ground hard and skidded a bit until finally coming to a hard stop, coughing. I waited for the searing pain of being on fire, but nothing came. The only things that hurt were the cuts and bruises from being thrown around the street and my cuts from the fight. I opened my eyes and sat up. I _was_ on fire but it didn't hurt. _WHAT THE F?_ I thought. _I... should... probably put out the fire... on my clothes..._ I started to reach towards the flames to pat out the flames, but they extinguished just as I finished my thought. _Huh? I can control the fire with just my thoughts! Awesome!_ I stood up and walked back over to the fire. I carefully put my hand in it. It didn't hurt. In fact, it tingled a bit. I took it out and my hand looked fine. Suddenly I had an idea...

I stepped into the flames, letting them engulf me. I saw the flames were about three feet thick, giving me perfect cover. I went closer to the center and could see Armando. He was looking at where I fell out, waiting for the flames to die down or me to come back. I went around the circle to across from where he was looking so he wouldn't see me. I imagined the fire bunching up around me, covering me completely. I stuck my hand into the inside of the circle just to be sure. The fire had gathered around me and my hand was completely engulfed in flames. I pulled it back in and got ready. I jumped out quickly, making the flames roar. Armando spun around and the look on his face was priceless! A mix of WTF, OMG, and I'm gonna die.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed. My body had been completely engulfed in flames. I looked like the Human Torch, except with a spear and longer hair.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" I laughed. "Thought you could kill me off that easily?" I lunged forward, punching him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, almost falling into the flames. I spread my hand and a plume of fire rose up behind him. He winced and moved away from the wall. "Not so fireproof, huh?" I said mockingly.

"Of course not! How the hell are you doing that?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Fire can't hurt me." I said simply. I let the flames around my head fall away, exposing my face. "So I made the fire bunch around me and... why am I even explaining this to you?" I covered my face with flames again, then pointed my spear at him and shot a flame. He disappeared just as the flame reached him and reappeared a few feet away. "So you used Sonído." I said. "That's how you could move so fast." He charged at me, claws ready to strike. I sidestepped and punched him hard in the head. He stumbled back, and I could see burn marks on his cheek where I hit him. Suddenly he disappeared again. I looked around and could see him running around me from different directions.

"Can't see me can you?" He said, his voice coming from different directions. I tried to follow his voice, but it got too confusing. I felt him cut my leg. I felt another cut appear on my arm. _They're only shallow cuts._ I thought. _He can't cut me too deep because he'll get burned._ I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I lashed out with a spin kick. I felt my foot hit something and Armando flew, stopping just short of the flames. As he was getting up, I positioned my spear so it pointed up to the sky.

"Sorry about this." I said. "Now I suggest you get out of here soon." He looked at me, his body singed and cut in many places. The blade of my Zanpakuto started to smoke. "Kasai Keji!" I shouted. Fire erupted from the staff, shooting up to the top of the circle. "See ya." I said, and dove out of the flames. I slowed to a stop and looked back. The circle had sealed at the top and was getting smaller. I held out my hand closed my fist. The flames shrunk, then it exploded. Flaming rubble fell and a tiny circle of fire still remained on the ground. No sign of Armando. I let the flames melt from my body and my Zanpakuto returned to normal. I sheathed it and turned to see how Emma's fight went.

**(A/N- There you have it! Hope you liked it! Comment and review please, the next chapter should be coming soon. See ya then!)**


	15. Goodbyes

**(A/N- Hey, I am soooo so sorry about being this late. Summer's been real busy. Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I don't own Bleach.)**

**Goodbyes**

Gabby's POV

After we escaped from the 7 foot tall spoon man, we came out into a street filled with Shinigami fighting Hollows. The Shinigami were winning, pushing the Hollows back. We managed to run straight past all the fighting and rounded the corner.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

Hanataro looked around. "I'm not sure, but we need to get back to everyone else."

Orihime held up a finger. "Let's see. First we were here. Then we took a left, the a right, another right..." she said as she drew an imaginary map in the air. "So we should keep going... That way!" She pointed in the direction in front of us.

_Isn't that where we were already headed?_ I thought, but we kept walking. We ran into a few dead ends and fights, making us turn around, but we eventually found where we were going. All the 4th squad members that were with Hanataro were helping the injured get away from the wall the spoon guy had knocked down. He went over to help them, leaving Orihime, Delaney, and I to help clear up what was left of the wall.

"Do you think Emma and Jackie'll be ok?" Delaney asked me.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're smart enough to stay out of fights." I said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. The sky was splitting like it had earlier, but this time when it opened, nothing was inside it. Instead, all the Hollows started pouring into it. I saw Arrancars leaping over rooftops, trying to get away. Cheers and shouts went up around the Seireitei.

"They're retreating!" Orihime exclaimed.

Delaney cheered and jumped up and down. I smiled and sighed.

Everyone started helping the injured to the 4th squad barracks.

"C'mon!" Delaney said. "We gotta go find Emma and Jackie!"

"Wait. We can't just go walking around, there might still be a few Hollows." I said.

Orihime tapped my shoulder and pointed down the street. Not to far off I could see two Shinigami walking towards us. It was Emma and Jackie! They were talking to each other and laughing.

Delaney put on a huge smile and ran over to them. She glomped Emma, almost knocking her over.

"Ow!" Emma winced. "Hey Laney, nice to see you too." She said and hugged her little sister back.

I ran over to them, hugging Jackie. "We won! We won!" I said happily.

Jackie smiled and I noticed a cut above her eye.

"What happened to you?" I exclaimed.

"OMIGAWD YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Delaney yelled.

"Heh..." Emma held her shoulder, which was bleeding pretty badly. She was also limping. "Yeah... We kind ran into some Arrancars..."

"But we beat 'em!" Jackie said. She was also covered in wounds, with cuts on her arms, face, and legs.

"C'mon." I said. "The 4th squad's just over there. You can tell us what happened after we get you two fixed up."

A little while later, Orihime was helping Hanataro bandage up Emma and Jackie on the side of the street.

"Alright." Orihime said. "That should be enough. Just try not to stress it too much and it should heal quickly."

"Thanks guys." Jackie said.

"Hey, you guys in here?" Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu came around the broken down wall.

"Ah, over here!" Orihime called.

"Hanataro!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichigo, it's been awhile." Hanataro said.

"What happened to you guys?" Rukia asked.

"We kinda ran into some Arrancars." Jackie said.

"We won!" Emma put in.

"And we were chased by a spoon!" Delaney piped up.

"What?"

"Never mind." I said, smiling.

Suddenly Rangiku appeared. "Hey, you should come see this." She said and ran down the street.

Everyone stood up and followed her.

"Can you two stand?" I asked Jackie and Emma.

"Think so." Jackie said and helped Emma up.

"Sure. Just a flesh wound." Emma said.

We followed the others down the street and around corners. We came to a clearing where Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were waiting.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

Rangiku pointed past the others to the center of the clearing. Emma, Jackie, Delaney, and I gasped. In the center was the portal. _The_ portal. Blue, swirling, kicking up winds, and just sitting there.

"That's..." Emma started.

"What?" Rukia asked. "Do you know what that is?"

"That's what brought us here!" I said.

"The portal that sucked us in!" Jackie exclaimed.

"So we can go back home?" Delaney asked.

Beside the portal were our bags that came with us when we first got here. We ran over to our bags and looked through them.

"Our clothes and phones are in here!" I said.

"And the glove and Soul Candy." Delaney said.

We turned to the others.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Jackie said.

"You're leaving?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, the portals here, so..." Emma trailed off.

"Thanks for everything." I smiled, "It was fun"

"Don't worry." Ichigo said. "We'll see you some other time."

All of us smiled and nodded. "Right."

"Oh, one more thing!" Jackie said. "Ichigo, you should grow your hair out longer! Wait for like three months and just leave it. With a bit over your eyes. It'll look great!"

"Yeah! And Orihime," Emma said, "remember not to talk to strangers. Especially emo ones, no matter how hot they may be."

Orihime tilted her head and blinked at them.

"No spoilers, remember?" I told them. "C'mon let's go."

We turned to the portal.

"See ya, everyone!" Delaney called.

"Bye-bye!" Emma said.

"Let's go!" I said, and we all dove through the portal, falling into the endless dark pit.

**(A/N- We left :,( so sad, but just so you know, this isn't the last chapter. Comment, review, and wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! *Gin wave* Bye-Bye!)**


	16. Cosplayers! Or not

**(A/N- ) Sorry for not updating in a while, but my computer got this really nasty virus, so we've spent the last few days trying to get rid of it. Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, here's the new one! I don't own Bleach.**

**Cosplayers! Or... not...**

Emma's POV

_It's been about three months since the whole Bleach thing..._ I thought, zipping up my backpack. I didn't think about the whole thing much anymore. If it weren't for the other girls, I would've thought it was all a dream. When we came back through the portal, no time had passed since we'd left. But, the weirdest thing about it was when we came back, we found necklaces for each of us on the floor. They were some kind of stone, smooth like see glass, but green swirled with purple streaks. Summer had passed and school had started. Today was a half day and I was going with my friends to lunch at Burger king (Because, you know it's sooOOOoo healthy ;) )

"Hey Emma!" Jackie said. "C'mon!"

"'K, hang on, my zipper's being stupid." I said back, wrestling with my backpack. "Got it! Let's go!"

We ran down to the flag pole to meet up with everyone else.

"There they are!" Kelly said. Kelly L. is one of our friends, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. There's also a Kelly _K_. in our group that looks like her. The difference is Kelly L. is an all around good, pure, and nice person, and Kelly K. is a rebellious, wild girl. Kayla, one of our other friends, has red hair and freckles. Liz is tall, athletic, and blond. Grace has wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Madison is short with short brown hair and a wacky attitude. Jill has curly dark hair that looks a bit like mine and loves horses.

"Hey, sorry. Ready?" I asked.

"Yep everyone's here." Gabby said. "Let's head out we need to beat the rush."

We started walking out the old school gates and across the crosswalk.

"Where're the others?" Jackie asked.

"Kelly K, Grace, and Maddie went ahead to grab some seats." Liz said. "And Jill had a horse thing to go to."

Jackie nodded.

"Hey guys!" We were across the street from BK and Kelly K. was screaming and waving at us.

"Kelly!" Gabby waved back.

We crossed the street and threw our backpacks over the railing. Some of us jumped over to get money out of their bags, me and Kelly L. went straight inside to cut in front of the other girls. I managed to get in line first, but Kelly K. jumped in front of me. I didn't bother to argue with her, even though I was starving. As the line started moving the others came in and filed in behind us. I took out my phone and turned it on while I was waiting for my turn.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Kayla said. "My cousin did it!"

"What's she going on about now?" Gabby asked.

"She says that saying 'to go' instead of 'for here' is cheaper." Liz explained.

"It's true!" Kayla said.

"Right..." I turned to the cashier and told her my order.

"For here or to go?" She asked.

I paused. "Which is cheaper?"

She smiled, looking at Kayla. "They're the same."

"Ha!" I smiled at Kayla. "Here, then."

"Wha..." Kayla hung her head.

Later, we were done with our lunches and had gone our separate ways. Grace and Maddie went to Walgreens, Liz to volleyball practice, and Gabby, Kayla, the Kellys, Jackie, and I were walking around town. We passed the auto repair shop and Round Table Pizza, looking for the popular 8th grader hang out in front of the abandoned frozen yogurt shop. Boys were doing skateboard tricks in the small square made by benches, having soda chugging contests, or just talking.

"Taylour!" Kelly K. shouted out. Taylour's also one of our friends, short with long brown hair and funny.

"Hey!" She called back. She was talking to a couple boys we all knew from school.

"Can we borrow Taylour for a sec?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Ryan, one of the boys, said and kept talking to the other boys.

"You coming over to Gabby's today?" Kayla asked.

"Hang on I'll call my mom." Taylour dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

We all waited as the other phone rang. I watched some boys we knew chug a Pepsi and was about to go over and cheer for them when Jackie grabbed my arm.

"Dude!" She said, clearly excited about something. "Look look look look!"

I followed her finger and saw a group of high schoolers gathering around a couple of skateboarders. What really caught my eye was group standing at the edge of the circle.

"Oh my God cosplayers!" I said. They were dressed in normal street clothes, but clearly the clothes the Bleach crew wears. They had every detail right, down to the pieces of hair the stick out.

"Gabby!" Jackie said. Gabby looked at us and then to the group of cosplayers. Her eyes widened but she told us to go without her.

I shrugged and pulled Jackie over to them, getting my phone camera ready at the same time.

"Hey!" Jackie called to them. The Ichigo cosplayer looked over. "Omg that's the best cosplay I've ever seen!" Jackie said as I took pics with my phone. "Were'd you get it?"

"Cos...play...?" He said, with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean..." The Rukia cosplayer looked us and stared. At this point, the others were looking over too. There was an Orihime, Chad, and an Uryu.

"Cosplay." I said. "We're huge Bleach fans, too. That's the best cosplay I've ever seen! Is there a convention or something near by?"

"What are you talking..." The Uryu cosplayer said. Suddenly all the cosplayers looked very surprised and stared at us.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Emma and this is Jackie. We're from the middle school." I said.

At this they all looked like they would faint.

"Um..." Jackie said. "What's..."

"Emma? Jackie?" Ichigo said.

"Uh..."

"It's me! Ichigo!"

"Yeah... I can see that..."

"No I mean..." He looked at the others for help.

"You helped us in the battle!" Orihime piped up.

"Yeah!" Ichigo said, "You fought the Arrancars!"

"Wha-!" I pointed at them and my mouth dropped open.

"Holy $h!t!" Jackie yelped. "How the-"

"Hey, you guys coming?" Kayla called.

"Y-yeah..." I stammered.

"Here." Jackie rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down and gave it to Ichigo. "Meet us at this address in two hours. Come around back, we'll be waiting. C'mon, we gotta go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the street to where the others were almost at the light.

**(Ta da! I'll try to get the next chapter up earlier than usual to make up for the lateness of the past few, but for now comment and review, please, and I'll see ya soon.)**


	17. More Explanations

**(A/N- Hey there everyone! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter you rock! Now on with the next chapter. I don't own Bleach.)**

* * *

><strong>More Explanations<strong>

Gabby's POV

I sat on my bed, my homework spread out in front of me. I kept glancing at the clock, slightly irritated. Emma and Jackie had filled me in on what was happening, even though I didn't really get it. All I knew was that the Bleach crew was coming to my house in less than 10 minutes. I was just worried about the other girls in my room. They were either watching TV or were bent over their algebra and history books. Jackie, Emma, and I agreed not to let them in on what was happening, because they would probably think we were crazy. We would have to make up an excuse to get outside soon.

"Aaarrgg!" Kelly K. picked up her history book and chucked it at the wall. "Screw homework, I'm gonna go on the trampoline. That ok?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Can I come?" Taylour closed her book and stood up.

"Yeah 'course." Kelly stood up and went to get her shoes. "Anyone else can come too."

"Still working on homework." Jackie called out from behind her book. "Almost done."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll stay here." Emma said, twirling a basket ball on her finger.

"You're done already?" Kayla asked.

"Hm? Yeah it was easy."

"Can you do mine?" Taylour asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kelly L. sighed, "cheating is not the answer."

"Pay me five bucks?" Emma said.

"Hey!" Kelly L. glared at her.

"Sure. Thanks a bunch!" Taylour skipped out my room, followed by Kayla.

"That was easy." I said.

"Hm?" Kelly L. said.

"Nothing, nothing..." I looked back at my homework. _Any minute now..._ I thought.

"Hey!" A voice called, making us all jump. "You there?" I peeked out my screen door and saw the Bleach crew outside the door. I gasped and pulled the curtains closed. Emma and Jackie looked up.

"Who was-" Luckily, Kelly's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Okay. Okaaayyy. Be right there." She hung up and started packing. "My mom's here. Gotta go."

I blinked. "That was _really_ easy."

"Hm?"

"Nothing! I-I'll walk you out." I got up and pointed out the screen door, looking at Emma and Jackie meaningfully. I got up and walked Kelly to the door. We exchanged some goodbyes and the minute the door closed, I dashed back to my room. "Wow," I said peeking out the door, "you guys weren't kidding." Outside, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Renji stood in normal American clothes.

"Gabby!" Rukia said.

"Hey." I smiled at everyone.

"So," Jackie said, "let's cut to the chase. Why are you here, how'd you get here, and Ichigo, why didn't you grow your hair out?"

"What?" Ichigo looked surprised. "No way I'm gonna do that! Besides, we just saw you a few days ago. I couldn't have grown my hair out that fast."

"But..." Emma said. "It's been like three months!"

"That's impossible." Renji spoke up. "You just left five days ago."

"Perhaps the time stream in our world is different from this world." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"I guess that explains why the arcs are so long." Emma said.

"Okay," I said, "But why are you here?"

"Ever since you left," Rukia said, "those portals have been popping up all over the Seireitei and the real world. Hollows have been sucked into them and we believe they have been roaming around this world. Urahara managed to duplicate the portals and Shinigami have been sent here to deal with them. In this town especially, a large mass of hollows have come, and Urahara thinks that Aizen is aiming an attack here."

"Aizen?" Jackie said in disbelief. "What would he want here?"

"We don't know." Ichigo said. "We came here to prepare for Aizen's invasion. We hope to find out once he comes."

"I see." Emma said. "Using the portal explains why you're speaking English. Where are you all staying?"

"Urahara already arranged and apartment for any Shinigami in this town." Orihime said. "Our group is the only one in this town. We just arrived this morning."

"Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika and still at the apartment." Rukia said.

"Shiro's here?" Emma perked up.

"Anyway," Jackie said before Emma could go all fangirl, "Do you know when Aizen is attacking?"

"In the next few days, if we're right." Rukia said.

"Can we do anything to help?" I asked.

Surprisingly, Chad was the one who answered. "If you have Soul Candy or something like that, you should be able to transform into Shinigami, right?"

"Yeah..." Emma said. She looked at Jackie and I. "You don't think we could use..."

"The necklaces?" Jackie said.

"I have mine." I said. "Just a sec. I'll be right back." I got up and went in my room. Luckily, everyone was still on the trampoline. I went over to my desk and grabbed the green and purple necklace from where it was hanging on my lamp. I ran back out side and held it up to the light. It shone like glass, but was heavy enough to be metal.

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

"Each of us found one of these after we came back. We're not sure what they're for." Emma explained. I handed it to her and she looked at it. "It's worth a try." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She slammed it against her chest and suddenly her body fell to the ground, with Emma in Shinigami form standing up in the same position. She opened one eye, then the other, and looked down. A huge grin crossed her face.

"My turn! My turn!" Jackie took the necklace and did the same. Soon, both were in Shinigami form, smiling.

"It worked!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hang on." Jackie said, and ran over to the fence. On the other side, the other girls were jumping on the trampoline. Jackie easily jumped the fence and I ran over.

"Wait!" I hissed.

Emma peeked over the other side with me. Jackie was screaming and jumping up and down in front of the others, but they weren't paying any attention. She shrugged and ran back over.

"Guess they can't see us." Jackie said.

"But that means they can't see the Hollows either, right?" Emma said. "Then when Aizen attacks, no one will be able to see them coming."

"Which is why we're here." I said. "We need to protect this town from him, no matter what."

Jackie and Emma nodded.

We heard the other girls getting off the trampoline and come inside.

"Uh oh." I said. "You guys get your bodies, we need to go." I turned to the Bleach crew. "You guys need to get out of here, our friends are coming and they can't see you."

"Ok. We'll find you guys later." Rukia said.

"Ok. We'll be at the middle school usually, so you can find us there."

"You guys are in middle school?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... Y-yeah. We aren't actually in high school..."

"I thought you were a bit young to be in our class." Renji said.

I laughed awkwardly and waved as they left. I ran inside and we went back to what we were doing right as the others walked into the room.

**(A/N- Comment, rate, and... yeah. See ya!)**


	18. School CAN Be Fun!

**(A/N- Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter! Here's the next one. I don't own Bleach or Fred.)**

* * *

><strong>School <em>Can<em> Be Fun!**

Jackie's POV

I set my binder on my desk and waited for the bell to ring. I looked around the classroom at my friends, laughing and talking, totally oblivious to the coming attack.

"Hey," Gabby said as she sat down across from me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the invasion..."

"Don't worry! We'll beat them!" Emma said, leaning out of her chair from the next table group over.

"Yeah!" Gabby agreed. "You're lucky you guys are able to fight."

"I'd gladly let you fight instead of me." Emma sighed. "My shoulder still aches from that stupid shark."

The bell rung and the room fell quiet as our teacher stood up and took roll. Her name is Mrs. Bombartewrg, but no one can say that so everyone calls he Ms. Bomb-bomb behind her back. She tends to get mad over the slightest things, such as dropping a pencil or coughing. She has been known to throw stuff and cry in class quite a few times before, and I've seen her do it. Hence the name Bomb. The morning announcements began and everyone took out their home work.

Later in the class, she pulled a kid outside because he had been humming. Once the door closed, the class started talking.

"So anyways, what were we talking about?" Gabby said.

"Hey, Emma." I called over.

"Hang on, I need to just finish this... one... part..." She was doodling (as usual) on her notes. "There! Check it out!" She held up a detailed parade of doodles decorating the margin of her paper.

"Wow." I said.

"Don't you take any notes?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I've got everything on the other side."

I looked down at my paper and back up again. But I saw the last thing I expected. Rangiku was walking around the table groups, peeking over peoples shoulders at their notes and examining kids phones as they texted their friends. She was in her Shinigami form so none of the other kids could see her.

"R-Rangiku?" I gasped. The other two turned to look, too.

She looked over and smiled. "Jackie, Gabby, Emma! I herd you'd be here."

"Nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I got bored sitting in apartment, so I grabbed the others and went out."

"Others?"

She nodded. "Captain and Renji were the only others there, so I brought them with me." She nodded over to the desk, where Renji was examining the computer.

"Toshiro's here?" Emma said happily.

"ANYWAY, While you're here," I asked, "mind doing something for me?"

A few minutes later, Ms. Bomb-Bomb stormed back into the class, her ears bright red. The class immediately fell silent and put everything away. The kid that got in trouble came back in and sat down.

"Now then, class." She began one of her many speeches she gave at least once a day, or whenever she got mad. The speeches can get over 10 minutes long, so the class relaxed and began ignoring her. "I know we haven't spent much time together, but you all should know..." While she was talking, Rangiku and Renji were sitting at her desk. I doubt they had ever used a computer before, but they seemed to be figuring it out just fine. I gave Rangiku a nod and she pressed a button.

Suddenly the room filled with "HEY IT"S FREEEED!" Ms. Bomb-Bomb froze and spun around. She dashed over and began frantically taping on the keyboard. "If you're wondering why I'm acting rather EXTRODINARY right now," Fred continued, "it's because I haven't taken my pill! Don't tell my mom, but I lost my pills!" The class shook with suppressed laughter. Ms. Bomb-Bomb kept trying to shut the computer off while Fred started screeching. She roared in anger and unplugged the monster, her face red.

Everyone tried to keep a straight face as she stormed to the front of the classroom and screeched "Who did this?" She was breathing heavily and glared at everyone. A kid in the front row sniffed and she pointed at him. "YOU! Outside right now!" The kid froze and did as he was told. She followed him and slammed the door. The class burst out laughing and some went over to the computer to see what happened. The door started opening and everyone shut up and stared straight ahead. Ms. Bomb Bomb stormed in and glared at the class.

"Now then... As I was saying, you all are wonderful children, but sometimes-"

Suddenly Fred was back on the monitor. "I heard once that if you get struck by lightning you get secret powers! If I get struck by lightning maybe I'll turn into a merman!" Ms. Bomb-Bomb spun around and turned red. "I need my medication. My brain is going crazy. I'm gonna go insane if I don't my MEDS!" Fred sang "I need my medica-"

"SHUT UP!" Ms. Bomb-Bomb yelled, cutting Fred off by sending a pen through the screen, which imbedded itself into the wall. Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone ran out the door.

Emma's POV

At lunch, I was walking with Liz and Grace to put our backpacks at our next classes.

"And then she threw a pen through the screen!" I said.

"Oh my god!" Liz said. "I am so happy I don't have her!"

"Oh yeah." Grace agreed.

We were passing the small field of grass which was in the group of 6th grade classrooms. It had a small stage, a few trees, but the best thing about it was a triangle of redwood trees by the gates. The provided shade and a great place to just sit and relax. 6th graders were usually running in between them, shouting at each other. But what caught my eye today was a kid sitting underneath one. He wore a strange coat and had huge white hair. Of course, I recognized him immediately.

"Uh, why don't you go on ahead." I said. "I... forgot my book."

"Ok, we'll meet you with everyone else." Grace said and they both went off.

I ran over to the trees and peeked behind it. "Hey, Shiro-kun!"

Toshiro jumped and looked at me. "Emma!"

I smiled. "Long time no see! Well, not that long for you, I guess. How's it going?"

He sighed. "It's been better. Rangiku dragged me over here."

I nodded. "Yeah, we saw her in our last class."

"She didn't cause any trouble, did she?"

"Uh... define trouble."

Suddenly Ikkaku appeared in front of us. "Hey, there's- Emma! What're you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Nice to see you too, by the way, Baldy."

He glared at me and continued. "There's a group of Hollows near by."

"Hollows?" Toshiro asked. "How many?"

"A lot."

"Alright. I'm coming." He got up.

"I'd love to come, but I can't get off campus without someone seeing." I sighed.

"It's alright." Toshiro said. "Just keep Rangiku out of any more trouble."

"Right! Bye bye!" I waved as they flash stepped away.

**(A/N- Yes, my teacher really is that insane, I'm not exaggerating. Except for the part where she killed the computer. That wouldn't happen. Probably. Also, I might not be able to update for while because I'm moving, thankfully not out of town, but just to a different neighborhood. I've been packing so much, it's a miracle I'm even able to get on the computer. That concludes chapter 18, so comment and review, please and thanks, ttyl!)**


	19. Books and Butterflies

**(A/N- Hi, ok, first, I am so so sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update, I just got my computer up a few days ago and just got the internet hooked up. And second, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, now on to the next :) I don't own Bleach.)**

**Books and Butterflies **

Gabby's POV

At lunch Jackie,Kayla, and I went to the school library. It's not the biggest library I've ever seen, but at least it has good books. There's this one little corner shielded from the librarians desk that we always go to, which just happens to be the graphic novel and manga section. Kayla went to the history books for her report and me and Jackie went to the corner. Usually there's at least five kids there, but now there was only two people.

"Orihime!" I exclaimed.

Orihime was on a laptop next to Rangiku. "Ah! Gabby, Jackie! I wondered if you were here!"

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I heard Rangiku was here so I decided to come over." The chirpy girl smiled.

"Oh, well nice to see you." I said as Jackie went over to the manga selection.

"Hey," Rangiku said, "That anime that we're in, it's called Bleach, right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Who's the main character?" She asked, suddenly very interested.

"Ichigo."

"I figured." She sighed.

"But you're kinda a big character in it, too... I think."

"Eh? Really!"

"Well, ask Jackie. She's the otaku."

"Hm?" Jackie turned around with a few books of One Piece manga.

"I'm a big character of Bleach, right?"

"Mmmm..." Jackie paused. "Sort of... There's a whole bunch of Rangiku x Gin later, but right now you're more of a supporting character."

"R-Rangiku x Gin?"

"Yeah! You guys are totally made for each other!"

"But-!"

"Hey," Orihime interrupted, "who's the butterfly?"

"I think that's a moth." I said, looking at the computer. It showed a picture of a freaky looking guy with... wings, I think.

"Doesn't he look kinda like Aizen?" Rangiku asked.

Jackie looked at the picture and froze. "No, no, no, no, no!" She leaned over and clicked out of the picture. "NO spoilers, ok? We can't let you guys know how it ends!"

"But that _was_ Aizen, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Um... that... it's fan art, fan art!"

"Looked pretty real to me..."

Orihime typed something in to the search engine and immediately her eyes widened. "Wow is that Ichigo?"

Rangiku laughed. "Look it's an albino Ichigo!"

"That's Shirosaki, his inner hollow." Jackie said. "And stop looking at-"

"Shirosaki?" Rangiku asked.

"That's what we call him."

Orihime's face suddenly turned bright red and her eyes widened. Rangiku's eyebrows shot up.

"You found the fan art didn't you."

Rangiku nodded. "You never told me you and Ichigo were going out!"

"W-w-we aren't!" Orihime stuttered.

"Eh?" Rangiku said. "Looks like he's with Rukia now. And that picture..." She trailed off and both turned white. "What's Renji-"

"ALRIGHT!" Jackie said in a loud whisper, not forgetting we were still in the library. She closed the laptop. "Just so you know, that was fan fiction. Fan. Fiction. There's probably nothing going on between Ichigo and Renji."

"P-probably?"

"What kind of anime is this?" I asked.

"Hey." Of course, who else but Renji walked around the corner. "Have you guys... what?"

Rangiku and Orihime were looking at him strangely. "N-nothing!" They said at the same time.

"O-ok..."

Kayla walked back over. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Jackie picked up her manga and walked over. She looked at Renji and whispered, "If I were you, I would be careful not to mention Ichigo fro the next few days."

"Why, what did that strawberry do now?"

"You don't need or want to know." Jackie turned and walked over to the checkout counter.

"Um, who was she talking to?" Kayla asked, looking around the spot Renji was in. Since He and Rangiku were in Shinigami form, only Jackie, Orihime, and I could see them.

"Umm... never mind that. Let's just get out of here. See ya later Orihime and Rangiku." I turned to Renji. "But seriously though, whatever you do, don't look anything up online about Bleach."

"Seriously, who are you talking to?" Kayla asked as we headed out of the library.

"No one, no one."

The next day went on without much event. On Saturday, however, for a sort of friends only birthday party for Jill, we all went to a creek in the forest. The hike up was hot and dirty, but Jackie showed us a special spot she would go as a kid. We came out of the forest into a small bank, perfect for laying out a towel, and a swimming hole with a waterfall. Most of us dove in immediately, while others spread out towels and blankets on the sand and rocks.

Sometime later, I managed to get Kelly L up on the ledge that ran around the entire swimming hole.

"Ok..." She called down, "I'll count to three... Ready... One..."

"C'mon just jump!" Kelly K screamed out.

"I'm waiting for the right moment!"

"It's only like three or four feet!" Grace called.

"I'm... invisioning my jump!"

"What?" Jackie said.

"You need to have the right... like... mindset!"

"Dude..."

Kelly L closed her eyes and held her hands out. "You must first imagine yourself doing the jump... Get used to the idea of- WHHAAA-" Sploosh.

Unfortunately she didn't get to finish because Maddie pushed her in. She gave a thumbs up and jumped in herself, splashing Kelly, who was trying to get the water out of her eyes.

"Not cool!" Kelly said, splashing Maddie.

"Snacks are ready!" Liz called from the shore.

As we got out, I headed over to Jackie and Emma.

"They said that Aizen would attack in the next few days, though." Emma was saying.

"Well, it could be tomorrow, then." Jackie said. "Besides, we all brought our necklaces, so what's the problem?"

"I'm saying that everyone else might get sucked into all this."

"Like, a Hollow attacks us while we're swimming?" I asked.

"Exactly." Emma touched her necklace, worried. "Never mind, you're probably right..." Suddenly she looked down. "Hey, feel your necklaces."

I touched mine. "They're warm."

"The sun, maybe?" Jackie said.

"Maybe..."

"Hey," I said, "They're pulsing!"

"So the invasion _is_ soon!"

"So what're we supposed to do?"

Suddenly a loud roar split the air.

"A bear?" Jackie suggested.

"Hey!" Liz shouted. "Gabby you're phone's ringing!"

I ran over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Gabby? It's Rukia. The invasion-"

"Yeah we kinda figured. Where are they?"

"It's weird, but they came out into the redwoods."

"The forest?"

"Yeah, meet up with us and we'll show you the way."

"W-we're already here!"

"What?"

"The forest! We're in the forest!"

"Hang on we'll be right there!" With that she hung up.

**(A/N- Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I like ending chapters that way :) So, comment, rate, review, please, and I'll try to update sooner. Peace!)**


	20. The Invasion Comes to our Dimension

**(A/N- Updating early to make up for my lateness on the last few :) Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter, now on to the next. 20 chapters woohoo! I don't own Bleach.)**

**The Invasion Comes to our Dimension**

Jackie's POV

Gabby turned to us. "They're on their way, but you guys need to go, too."

"Right." Emma nodded.

"Tell them we went for a walk." I said, turning to go.

"Try not to get hurt." Gabby turned and went over to the other girls.

We ran off and left our bodies using our necklaces, hiding them in some bushes. We jumped between the trees and over the forest floor.

"Jackie!" Emma called from up a tree. "Come here."

I jumped up the branches and perched at the top of the tree. In the distance, I could see hundreds of black shapes coming toward us. In the center were a few white shapes.

"Arrancars." I said. "What do you think they want?"

"Who knows. They wouldn't come here with out a reason, though."

I could see the Hollows coming closer and closer. "Whatever, but we can't let them reach the others." I drew my sword and leaped down, Emma close behind me. We waited, nothing but the birds, wind, and occasional Hollow roar. Suddenly a dozen Hollows burst through the trees, coming straight for us.

"Growl, _Hi no Ryu_!" I shouted, my Zanpakuto extending and morphing into a spear. I slashed down and sent a wave of fire through the Hollows. Emma sent storm clouds at them, electrocuting and blowing them away. The Hollows disintegrated, but more kept coming.

"Getsugatensho!" A wave of blue ripped through the Hollows and we saw Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Uryu coming toward us.

"Hey!" We waved and called to them.

"There you are." Ichigo said.

"It looks like the Hollows are only coming in this direction." Rukia said.

"This direction?" Emma asked.

"You mean they want us?" I said. "Why?"

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air, followed by a roar.

"That came from the creek." I said, my eyes huge.

"Go on, we'll cover everything here." Ichigo said.

Gabby's POV

I sat down on the blanket and grabbed a soda.

"You ok?" Grace asked. "You look kinda pale."

"Oh, I just need some food." I said. "By the way, Emma and Jackie went off for a walk."

A Hollow's roar echoed through the forest and I jumped.

Liz gave me a cupcake and sat down next to me. "Seriously, you seem jumpy."

"I... thought I heard something, that's all." I took a big gulp of soda and unwrapped my cupcake.

"Alright!" Maddie and Kelly K stood up. "Let's sing Happy Birthday!"

"My real birthday party isn't for a few days, though!" Julie said.

"Oh well! Happy Birthday to you..."

Everyone sang along, totally unaware of the Hollow's roars.

_How can we be singing at a time like this?_ I thought.

"...Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered and held up their drinks.

"Hey, Gabby!" Kelly K said. "Dare ya to chug a bottle of coke!"

"Race! Race! Race!" Maddie cheered.

"Oh, you are so on!" I grabbed the bottle form her.

"Ready!" Liz said. "Set... GO!"

I started to drink as fast as I could. I was almost finished with the bottle when Kelly gasped and held hers up. "Done!" I finished my coke and smiled.

"Hey, I almost beat you this time!"

"Almost."

I laid down and took a deep breath.

"Kelly!" Kelly K pointed at Kelly L. "Chug contest!"

"Heck no!" She said, tossing a Goldfish into her mouth.

I laughed and started to eat my cupcake.

Suddenly Liz yelped and fell back. I turned to her, but my words got stuck in my mouth. A huge Hollow had snuck up behind us and grabbed Liz.

"Liz!"

"What the-?"

"How the hell... Wha-?"

Liz cried out in pain from the Hollow's claws.

I looked around frantically. I spotted a stick and picked it up. I ran at the monster, stabbing it in the leg. It roared and dropped Liz.

"Go!" I said. "Run!"

"What is that?" She yelled.

"A Hollow." I said. "Wait, you can see it?"

"What do you mean, can we see it?" Grace said.

"But I thought regular humans couldn't see it!"

"What?" Kelly K asked. "All I see is like a faint shadow!"

"What's going on?"

"How do you know-?"

Suddenly more Hollows came through the trees, roaring.

Maddie let out a scream.

"Shut up!" I said. "You'll draw more here!"

"I-I can see it clearly now." Liz said. "What... what are those?"

"Hollows. And they'll eat us if we don't run for it!"

Everyone got up and ran the other way, but were blocked by two people. One had spiky blue hair and a large smile. He also had a bone along the side of his face. The other was pale with black hair and some sort of hat.

Blue-hair chuckled and said "What do we have here?"

"Th-that bone." I said. "You're an A...Arrancar?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're one of those brats that helped out the Shinigami in the invasion."

I kept quiet, glaring at him.

"Who's that?" Liz asked. "You know him?"

"Not... really."

Blue-hair snapped his fingers and the Hollows roared and charged at us. Julie screamed as one of the Hollows grabbed her. Another Grabbed Kelly K.

"Guys!" I cried.

Suddenly Emma and Jackie came down from the top of a nearby tree.

"DON'T. HURT. OUR. FRIENDS!"

Emma's POV

Jackie skidded to a stop in front of the first Hollow and let out a battle cry. The end of her spear burst into flames and she slashed the monster straight down the middle. I landed in front of the other and did the same. Everyone dropped to the ground.

"It's about dang time!" Gabby called.

"Everyone's alright?" Jackie asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others backed into a tree and someone with a sword, threateningly close to them. My Zanpakuto crackled with lightning and I felt clouds forming by my head. I ran at the figure, my sword meeting his. He blocked me, but I was able to push him back. A burst of lightning sent him into a tree.

"Emma?" Grace said.

_Crud_. I turned to my friends, who were getting up.

"Where'd you get that sword?"

"I- Wait you can see me?"

Suddenly the figure jumped back at me, sword drawn. I blocked, but he kept throwing slashes at me. I jumped back next to Jackie. I looked at him clearly and froze.

"No way..." Jackie said.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The _6__th_Espada.

"Well. We're dead."

**(A/N- Review, comment, you know... adios!)**


	21. Battle in the Forest

**(A/N- Hey there, people! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter :) Here's chapter 21! I don't own Bleach.)**

**Battle in the Forest**

Jackie's POV

"Dude!" I shouted at Emma. "You just freaking attacked Grimmjow!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"But he'll kill us for sure now!"

"Hey," Gabby interrupted, "who's this guy?"

"He's the 6th Espada!" Emma said.

"That's... bad, right?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" I said. "He was a good match for even Ichigo!"

"Ok, that's bad."

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted. "How long are you brats gonna keep talking?"

Suddenly Liz ran up behind Grimmjow, a stick in her hands. "Take this!" Grimmjow caught the stick an inch from his head and glared at Liz. He threw it over his head, taking Liz with it.

"Liz!" Gabby shouted.

Liz yelped as she came to a stop and Gabby ran over.

"You know you can't beat me." Grimmjow taunted.

"What should we do?" Emma asked. "Should we get Ichigo and the others?"

"Freaking emo!" Someone yelled. Behind Grimmjow, the other girls were trying to attack Ulquiora with rocks and sticks.

"We should probably go help them." I said.

"Trash." Ulquiora pointed a finger in Julies face. Of course, I knew what was coming next.

"Julie!" I said. I looked at Emma but she was already flash stepping over to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow growled and turned to follow her.

I charged at him, sending a ball of fire in front of him. "Don't even think about it." I said.

He narrowed his eyes. I yelled and lashed down, my blade on fire. Grimmjow caught it and threw a punch at my stomach. I jumped and turned to kick him in the head. He blocked my kick and I pushed off toward Liz and Gabby.

"You alright?" I asked.

Liz nodded, still slightly shocked.

"We need to get out of here." Gabby said. "I'll get the others."

"Careful, there's tons of Hollows everywhere." Suddenly I heard Grimmjow coming up behind me. I grabbed Gabby and Liz and flashed stepped out of the way just in time. "Go!" I said, sending more fire in Grimmjow's direction.

Emma's POV

I saw the greenish light building up as I flash stepped over. "_Saikuron no Kaze_!" I said, and a small tornado headed straight for Ulquiora. At the last minute it hit him, knocking the Cero to the side. The tornado had just missed him, though, and he was standing there untouched and unfazed.

"Don't interfere." He said.

"Make me." I said, and thew a streak of lighting at him. He dodged it easily. I sent a wave at him, but he dodged that too. I charged at him and sliced down, but he dodged again. This time he went past me, toward my friends. "No-" My Zanpakuto crackled with lighting, as did the clouds forming by my head. I lashed out but stopped in mid swing. Ulquiora had Grace by the neck, his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"If you don't want your friend to get hurt," Ulquiora said, "tell me how we can defeat Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Defeat Ichigo?" I said. "W-why would I tell you that?"

"If you don't, I'm sure you know what will happen to her." He said. Grace cried in pain as his grip tightened. I looked at the others, all watching in horror behind them.

"Wait!" I said. "I..." _What do I do..._ I thought desperately.

_Calm down and think,_ A voice said.

_Areta Umi..._

_What would be the right thing to do?_

_I... I don't know! Tell him? He's gonna kill Julie if I don't!_

_Try and think of another way._

I took a deep breath. I lowered my sword and looked at him. I casually stuck my sword in to the grass, lightning still sparking around the blade. "Alright. What do you want to know."

Ulquiora narrowed his eyes. I guess that's about the equivalent of smiling for him. He tossed Grace to the ground, where she started coughing and gasping for air. "How does Ichigo Kurosaki defeat Aizen-sama?"

I waited for the right moment and answered, "I'm sorry, but Urahara said that topic is strictly off limits." The lightning from my Zanpakuto had traveled through the ground and collected in the air behind his head. I took my Zanpakuto in my hand and smiled as the lightning him him. Ulquiora grimaced as the volts surged through his body.

"You're going to regret that." He said and pointed at my friends, the greenish light building once more. I thrust my Zanpakuto forward, sending a wave crashing down on him.

"Jackie! We have to lead them away from here." I called.

Jackie blocked Grimmjow and called back, "Right!" She flipped back onto a tree. "Here Grimmy-kitty-kitty!"

"You little-!"

I turned back to Ulquiora, who was soaked but unfazed.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" I said.

"That won't work." He said. "We will finish this here." Suddenly it felt like the air was getting heavier. My friends gasped and sunk to their knees. Jackie skidded across the grass next to me.

"He's raising his spiritual pressure!" She said, struggling to get up. "With the two of them, I don't think everyone else will last long."

Suddenly Kelly fell to the ground.

"Then we'll just have to beat them." I said. I raised my Zanpakuto and felt the wind currents around me. Jackie nodded and lit her Zanpakuto on fire. "Now." I said.

"Get down!" Jackie shouted.

I raised my sword, the winds swirling around it. Jackie did the same, flames swirling around hers. The winds got stronger and stronger and plants were ripped up out of the ground. The flames were whipped up and a great tornado of flame and lightning formed. It suddenly burst, going out into all directions. The spiritual pressure died down. As the forest slowly went back to normal, I looked around. No sign of the Espada.

"It couldn't have been that easy..." I said.

"No..." Jackie agreed. She gasped. "Behind you!"

I turned to block Ulquiora, who had appeared behind me.

"Don't you people ever die?" I shouted.

Ulquiora punched my Zanpakuto, sending me flying. I slammed against a tree, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. I got back up and charged him again. He caught my blade and glared at me.

"I will ask you one more time." He said. "How does Ichigo Kurosaki defeat Aizen-sama?"

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

I jumped back as ice engulfed the place where I was just standing. I looked over as Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came out of the forest.

"Toshiro!" I squealed.

"There you are!" Rangiku said.

Ulquiora frowned even deeper. Grimmjow came up next to him.

"Alright." Ikkaku said. "Which one of you is the strongest?"

"Don't rush things, Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "It's very disgraceful."

"Shut up."

"Will you two stop it?" Rangiku said.

"She's right." Toshiro said. "Let's get this done as soon as possible."

"Hey!" Grimmjow snapped. "You little brat, who do you think you are?"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Little...?"

"Tch." Grimmjow charged at him, ready to strike.

Toshiro raised his Zanpakuto and prepared for battle. Ikkaku, however lept forward and lashed out at Grimmjow. Toshiro attacked Ulquiora. Rangiku and Yumichika ran over to us.

"Are you ok?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said.

"Pretty much." I said. "But our friends need help."

"We'll get them out of here." Yumichika said.

"Thanks." I said. "We'll help. They're our friends, after all."

**(A/N- I'll have to stop it here because I have to get off soon and I can't think of anything else to add... So yeah :) Review, comment, please, and I'll see you next time! Peace out.)**


	22. The Beginning of the End

**(A/N- Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I'd like to say my computer was being stupid or I was busy, but mostly I've just been really lazy :) Anywho, here's chapter 22! Just a heads up, I'm thinking of ending Bleached Vacation soon, maybe in the next chapter. But don't worry! I already have another fan fiction planned out. I don't own Bleach.)**

**The Beginning of the End**

Gabby's POV

I helped Liz up and ran over to Grace, who was on the ground gasping for breath.

"Grace!" Liz and I knelt down beside her.

Suddenly it felt like the air had thickened, and a strange pressure made it hard to breath. The others were more affected by it than I was, and some crumpled to the ground right away.

"Get down!"

A huge mass of fire and lightning ripped through the air, cutting off the building pressure. When it cleared, I grabbed Liz and Grace and brought them over to the others.

"Ok." Liz said. "What is going on?"

"Um..." I tried to think how to explain everything.

"Those people just tried to kill us! Who are they?"

I took a deep breath. "Three months ago Jackie, Emma, Emma's sister, and I were sucked into an anime called Bleach. Jackie and Emma got powers and fought Hollows, the monsters that attacked us. The emo and blue haired guys over there are like insanely powerful Hollows and apparently are here to get information from us about how they can beat the good guys. They won't stop at killing us, so we should get out of here before they have a chance to!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Powers?" Kelly L asked. "Like.. superheros?"

"Wha... no, they got Shinigami, or Soul Reaper powers. Shinigami kill Hollows and send souls to the afterlife. They have swords that have powers, for example, Jackie can control fire and Emma can control weather."

"Can you do that too?"

"No. I didn't get any powers."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you have believed us? We didn't even know they still had powers until a few days ago!"

"Hey!" Rangiku and Yumichika ran over with Emma and Jackie behind them.

"You made it!" I said.

"Just in time, too." Jackie said.

"Hey!" Grace walked up to Emma and Jackie. "You could've told us, you know."

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that."

"But... Thanks. For saving me back there."

"Ah, please. You would've done the same for me, right?"

"Well..."

"Right?"

"Is anyone here hurt?" Rangiku cut in.

"No."

"That's good. Everyone should head into the forest, it's too dangerous here."

"Alright." I turned and started heading that direction.

"Emma?" Emma was still looking at the fights going on between the Shinigami and Espada. "C'mon!"

"But... Toshiro and Ulquiora are fighting! It's like every fangirls dream! Two of the hottest characters in a battle to the death... Now if only Urahara was here."

"Will you freaking get serious!" I said and pulled her away.

"Wait." She said, now serious. She looked at Jackie, who looked at her. They spun around to see the sky practically split in half.

"A Garganta!" Yumichika said.

"Isn't that what brought the Hollows to the invasion?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "Either they've brought reinforcements, or..."

It opened up and inside it stood one man. Not an Arrancar, but he was dressed in white. I gasped. "Isn't that..."

"Aizen!"

He glared down at us with a cool, calm look. Everyone stopped fighting.

"What are you doing here?"

The two Espada jumped up beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We have been forced to retreat now, but rest assured," He rested his cold eyes on Emma, Jackie, and me. "We will meet again."

"Don't count on it!" Emma called back.

The Garganta began to close.

"Wait!" Rangiku shouted. "Coward! Where-"

"Leave him." Yumichika said. "You know we can't possibly do anything."

Rangiku shut her mouth and looked at the ground.

"If there's nothing we can do now, we should at least check to make sure all the Hollows have been taken care of."

"Right." Emma said. "We'll meet back up in a few minutes."

"We'll come, too." Rangiku said.

"Ok. We'll be here." I said as they flash stepped away.

"Whoa! They disappeared!" Maddie yelped.

"No, no, it's more like running really, really fast. They can also fly, I think."

"Really?"

"Kinda..."

"Do you think those monsters will come back?" Kelly K asked.

"No. I think... The invasions finally over." I said, relieved.

**(A/N- Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to end it here. Next chapter will be the last :,(**

**Gabby- There's only 23 chapters, then?**

**Me- Yeah...**

**Gabby- C'mon you can stretch out the story a BIT more, can't you?**

**Me- Unless you want to be captured by Aizen, no, I say the story will end here!**

**Gabby- 0_0 I'll shut up.**

**Me- Ok. Besides, I'm starting a new fan fic very soon :) Comment review, subscribe, please, and I'll see you next time! Peace, love, and happiness, Jazzcat1231 out!)**


	23. The End

**(A/N- Well, this is the last chapter. :( Thanks so much to everyone who commented and helped me with the story! It really means a lot to me. I would name everyone who commented and helped, but the list of people I want to thank is too long. About my next fan fic- It's going to be a one piece fic, same idea as this one, but with a few new characters. If you don't read or watch one piece, you really should, it's my new favorite anime/manga. If you are going to watch it, I must warn you. Do not watch it dubbed! I cannot stress that enough. If you have watched it dubbed and hate One Piece because of that, I pity you. Just try and forget everything that 4kids did and watch the sub. Yes, it is also dubbed by Funimation, but that's not all that much better. And on that happy note, let me begin the last chapter! I don't own Bleach.)**

**The End**

Emma's POV

A few days later Jackie, Gabby, Kelly K, and I were sitting on a bench waiting for school to start.

"McDonald's has salad and stuff though." Kelly said.

"But Burger King has better breakfasts." Jackie said.

"I think Wendy's is the best." Gabby said. "You can taste the difference between deep fried who knows what kind of meat, and real chicken.

"I agree with Gabby." I said.

"Aw man!" Kelly suddenly jumped up. "I need to turn in my community service hours before I forget!"

"Couldn't you just-"

"I'll be right back!" She yelled as she ran toward the office.

Jackie sighed.

"So they really don't remember anything?" Gabby asked.

"Nope. Rukia used the little poofy mind eraser thingy." I said.

"Does the poofy mind eraser thingy even have a real name?" Jackie asked.

"Poofy mind eraser thingy!" I exclaimed.

"Never mind. They probably remember something, but will just pass it off as a dream. That's what happened to Orihime."

"So as long as no one brings it up, we're safe?" Gabby asked.

"Yep."

"Great. Has the Bleach crew left yet?" I asked.

"They said they would swing by before they left." Gabby said.

"Right on time." Jackie stood up and looked over at the gate, where Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were coming through. We all went over to them.

"Hey there!" Jackie said. "So you guys are leaving now?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "Urahara's going to send a portal any minute."

"In the middle of the school?" Gabby asked.

"No, no he's not that stupid." Ichigo smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." I said.

"For good this time." Orihime said.

"Say bye to Toshiro for me!" I said.

"And Urahara!" Jackie said.

"And Ulquiora!"

"Otakus." Gabby said.

"You mean we'll see that emo freak again?" Renji asked.

Jackie and I froze. "Umm... maybe... eventually..."

"Can't wait." Renji said sarcasticly.

"Isn't there _something_ that you can tell us that will help us defeat Aizen." Rukia asked.

I looked at Jackie. She shrugged.

I pointed at Ichigo. "You'll have to grow your hair out."

"Wha-"

"I'm serious! Only about three months."

"How would that help?"

"You'll understand one the time comes." Jackie said.

"Right..."

"By the way," I whispered to Orihime. "Good luck with Ichigo."

"T-t-that's-"

"Oh, please, you two are perfect for each other!"

"I have to disagree." Jackie whispered. "Ichigo belongs with Rukia!"

"No way! Then who gets Orihime?"

"Uryu."

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Hey!" Gabby said.

"Sorry." I smiled.

Rukia's Soul Pager beeped. "It's time." She said.

"Thanks for all your help." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. Without you guys, we would've been crushed by Ulquiora and Grimmjow." I said.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed.

"Guess we'll see you around."

"Let's not jinx it again."

"Ha, right."

Everyone turned to leave and I grabbed Ichigo's sleeve. "Um, just so you know... You can defeat them."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're the type of person that'll keep going even if there's a hole in your chest." Jackie said.

"A hole?"

"N-not that Ulqui- someone's gonna put a hole in your chest, but..."

"What they're trying to say," Gabby said, "is that you can do it."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks." He turned to catch up with the others.

"Bye bye!" Orihime called back.

We waved as they turned the corner.

"Guess that's that." Jackie sighed.

"C'mon cheer up." Gabby said.

"But it's over! We won't be able to have any more adventures."

"We still have our necklaces, right?"

"Why does that-"

"Yeah!" I said. "The necklaces are somehow connected to the portals, so it's not totally over!"

"I guess..." Jackie smiled.

"You know," I said, "this would make a great fan fiction."

"Is that all you think about?" Gabby asked.

"Well..."

"Maybe we can just have some peace and quiet for a little while." Gabby said, walking back to the bench.

Well, she did say a _little_ while, right?

**(A/N- And now I end A Bleached Vacation, my first _real_ fan fic. Thank you so much for reading and staying with me through all this, and I hope to see you in the next fan fic. Comment, review, you know the drill. Goodbye, Jazzcat1231.)**


End file.
